Life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by sakura240
Summary: Oneshots of the world of Harry Potter with a twist: the difference if there was a boy with a straw hat and his friends and family in Hogwarts! Rated T for bad language later on...maybe.
1. 1-1 Sorting

Kura: Hey everybody! I made these one shots as a means to ease my writer's block... ugh...hopefully... These are actually gonna be oneshots in the Harry Potter world with the One Piece characters in them! :D

Berry: Basically, Luffy is Harry's age.

Kura: And you can guess everybody else's with that. Anyway, weirdly enough, I came up with this with my brother while we were talking about character bashing, which led to a story I read of One Piece x Harry Potter about Zoro accidently finding himself in a stare match with the Basilisk in the second book (forgot name...) to thinking of all these oneshots! XD

Berry: ...A very weird process indeed.

Kura: Anyway, I'm sure alot of my readers are angry that I stopped updating for like...a stinking year...maybe longer...but I have been having writer's block and school's been giving me a headache! Hopefully, I get back during the summer break and get tons of inspiration at Korea! XD HELL YEAH! But again, I'd like to apologize to everybody! I hope these one shots make up for it...(T^T)

Berry: You brought it on yourself.

Kura: ...Although, I might not be able to write during the beginning of June cause my dad's taking my laptop to Korea with him :P It's only for a week though...

Berry: ...Disclaimer.

Kura: Oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; One Piece belongs to Odacchi (Eiichiro Oda)

Kura: Let's start! :) I hope it's good enough!

* * *

**1.1 Sorting**

An eager look was on the scarred face. A straw hat sat on his head, despite the professor's strict words to take it off.

Besides him, he could hear a ginger haired boy whispering frantically about his brothers saying something about battling a troll! And as much fun as that sounded, his own brothers already told him...well...rather, the one in Ravenclaw said that it was just a stupid hat placing them in the houses.

He'd rather fight a troll.

And he thought this with a sigh, a girl behind him was whispering spells to herself in an unnatural speed.

His friend for many years was shivering besides him.

Why was that?

Oh right...he never told him that it was just a stupid hat placing them...

...Meh, whatever.

"Luffy, what do we do!? What if we really have to fight a troll!? Do trolls even exist!?" The long nose boy whispered fearfully, a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

Luffy turned to his friend and raised a brow, though this was unnoticed. Honestly, why must Usopp be so scared? Oh right, he still hasn't mentioned it. "That'd be so cool if we could fight a troll." The boy replied, daydreaming about fighting a troll...and then eating it.

Would troll meat taste good?

As he began to droll, Usopp could almost see the scene in his friend's head and he sighed. Luffy was an enigma he could never understand.

Then the two heard a scream, only for Usopp to pale when he saw the ghosts arriving. Luffy's eyes sparkled with excitement and he rushed forward, immediately bombarding them with questions.

"What're you!?"

"Are you ghosts!?"

"Can you really pass through walls!?"

"Can you poop?"

That question caught everybody off guard and Usopp merely groaned.

Luffy did have that habit to ask anything and almost anybody if they could poop...

Then suddenly, the doors opened and the dark skinned boy paled so much that his skin no longer could be called dark. Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." She told the first years.

Besides Usopp, Luffy was just getting all wide eyed at the ceiling before he finally took his attention away from the bewildered ghosts to follow a dark haired boy with glasses in front of him. He faintly heard the bushy haired girl say something but promptly ignored it. She sounded annoying...When they stopped at the end of the hall, Luffy began to search.

"...What are you looking for?" Luffy turned to the dark haired boy to see the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They look like emeralds. Like treasure. He did like treasure.

He merely grinned his trademark grin, making the boy almost falter at the sheer sincerity behind it. "I'm looking for my big bros!"

The ginger boy blinked. "You have older brothers too?"

"Yeah, I can't find them though..." Luffy muttered, almost pouting.

The emerald eyed boy laughed a bit. The ginger boy chuckled too before he held out his hand with a small smile. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Shishishi, Luffy D. Monkey! You can call me Luffy!"

"I'm-"

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me."_

The three turned to see an old pointed wizard hat sitting on the stool, a rip near the brim like a mouth...and singing...

_"You can keep your bowlers black.  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Were they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you're a ready mind,  
Were those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your true friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Usopp, Ron, and the other boy sighed, nervousness all gone. Behind, the bushy haired girl seemed to sulk, as did Luffy.

He really hoped he could fight a troll...

As the professor began calling out names, he soon began to block them out. It didn't matter, he didn't care who went to where...except for his new friends and Usopp...

However, he did hear Ron swear slightly when the bushy haired girl - Hermione...right...? - was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy blinked and perked up. He was first.

He ran forward, a bit excited and sat down, took off his straw hat with such care before slamming down the hat on his head.

_...Quite eager aren't you?_

"Nya?" Luffy blinked and looked around. "Who's talking?" A few giggles erupted from the students.

_...I'm the hat..._

"Eh!? Cool! You can speak in my head!" Luffy cried, his eyes sparkling as he swung his legs forward childishly. It was like speaking to an imaginary friend! Like the one he had when he was younger! Except his mean older brother was being a jerk and said harshly that his imaginary friend didn't exist.

Stupid brother.

_...You...are quite empty minded aren't you...?_

"Nya? What does that mean?"

_Sigh, definitely not Ravenclaw like one of your brothers. Pity. And definitely not Slytherin. Seems like you can't be sneaky to save your own skin. You can't even lie..._

"H-Hey! I can!" Luffy cried, but his face was sweating.

_Exactly my point. The only two houses would be Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hmmm, this is interesting, you have such great loyalty, so great that you would even sacrifice yourself for others! You care for that hat so much as well as the person who gave you that hat! Why, I haven't seen such loyalty from a young boy since Gol D. Roger!_

"Nya? That name sounds familiar..."

_But your are still quite an enigma...despite the loyalty, you are quite hardheaded aren't you? You dash into situations without thinking about the consequences, and all for others. You would make such an amazing addition for Hufflepuff!_

Luffy frowned. "...I don't get it." Then he brightened. "You must be a mystery hat!" The students were close to falling to the floor, laughing. "Or you must be stupid."

_...But you really are quite an idiot aren't you?_

"Yeah! Hey...WAIT A SEC-"

_That blunt mouth of yours and idiotic bravery that rests in you can only put you in _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then as the hat was taken off him, Luffy glared at it hotly. "You're a jerk." He said bluntly. Everybody was already falling to the floor, laughing hysterically. Usopp was laughing so hard while the rest of the first years were immensely confused. Meanwhile, the headmasters eyes continued to twinkle.

There was no reply but it seemed like Luffy could hear whatever the hat said for he cried, "Stupid hat! NYA!" Then he stuck out his tongue before pouting away. But then his pout turned to a grin when he saw an older boy with freckles laughing and waving at him.

The rest of the ceremony continued.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Hall broke into whispers. Ron looked at his glasses clad friend who seemed to flush when people saw him flinch and he slowly inched forward. Then he walked up to the stool where Professor McGonagall stood with the hat. All the professors seemed to look up when they heard his name.

One professor with black hair that almost seemed greasy narrowed his eyes but when Harry looked at him, the professor immediately turned away, as if angered if the look in his eyes said anything. Harry deflated, immediately confused.

He gulped before sitting down and the hat fell onto his head.

He was more prepared than before, especially by how Luffy acted as if the hat talked to him. Sure, he wasn't exactly sure if it seemed like it...but-

After a few seconds of silence, a voice interrupted his thoughts. _Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult._

_E-Eh?_

_Ah, you're quite smart. Talking in your head. Nobody really does that. All they do is talk softly, muttering and I can't even hear them! Of course, that Luffy boy was certainly a new experience._

Harry silently agreed.

_Hmm, plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?_

Harry gulped. He began to mentally chant. _Not Slytherin...not Slytherin..._

_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your hea-_

"JUST HURRY UP, STUPID HAT!" Harry blinked when he heard Luffy head and peaked under the hat's brim to see Luffy frowning and glaring at him, no...the hat...? Everybody else looked bewildered and confused, choosing to stare at the first year as he was.

Although, a boy with curly dirty blonde hair in what he remembered to be the Ravenclaw House was roaring with laughter while the boy Luffy sat next to was sighing in what seemed to be slight annoyance. Except his dark eyes were gleaming with humor.

_...Stupid Monkey. All of them are crazy. Especially that Garp. Then again, all people with D in their names are crazy. Just like Gol. Fine, if you're sure about this Potter, it's better be _"GRYFFINDOR!"

As Harry got off the seat, he made his way to the Gryffindor table shaking while the entire table cheered. He gave a shaky smile to Luffy who was strangely still glaring at the hat as if the boy had some sort of grudge.

Just what on earth did the Hat talk about with Luffy...?

"Hey, welcome to Gryffindor." Harry looked to see an older boy with a freckled far after shaking hands with Percy the Prefect. The older boy grinned. "You'll like here in Hogwarts. Sure there's rules...but it's a pretty good place to be free." He said.

Harry blinked, slightly confused but nodded, giving his own polite smile.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Ace D. Portagas. You've already have seemed to met my idiotic little brother, Luffy." Then a grin. "Nice to meet you oh Conqueror of the Dark Lord." He said in a teasing tone.

Besides him, Luffy giggled a bit at the nickname while Harry blushed as he heard the boy Usopp getting sorted into Hufflepuff in the background.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Kura: DONE!

Berry: Hope it wasn't too bad :)

Kura: I didn't really want to put Usopp in Gryffindor, despite the fact that he too can be courageous and was to be a brave warrior...however, I think that his loyalty is one of his best points. And out of all the crew members, he's one of the...normal...ones. I suppose.

Berry: Of course, like Harry and Luffy, he would've had the debate with the hat.

Kura: No idea how to make that work though...Usopp finally choosing to be in Hufflepuff. If I can't figure it out, I'll just put him in Gryffindor. And lastly, this is how I hope to have everybody's houses!

Luffy: **Gryffindor**

Zoro: **Slytherin**

Nami: **Slytherin**

Sanji: **Gryffindor**

Usopp: **Hufflepuff**

Chopper: **Hufflepuff**

Robin (left Hogwarts already): **Ravenclaw**

Franky (left Hogwarts already): **Gryffindor**

Brook (left Hogwarts already): **Hufflepuff**

Kura: If everybody has a different suggestion to these houses, please do tell! I might change them, especially for Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Brook! :D

Berry: Owari.

Kura: BYES! XD Please do review... :D


	2. 1-2 Musings

Kura: Okay, first off, I don't know why I wrote this part...I don't even know if I made everybody in character.

Berry: However, we managed to tease Ace a bit...*evil grin*

Ace: ...gulp...

Kura: Anyway, this is a really short shot on Hermione's thoughts about a certain pirate we all love! And Luffy's as blunt as he always is! Sorry if it's not too good though. I just wanted to write it ...:P

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odacchi

Berry: Let's start :)

* * *

**1.2 Musing**

"You're pretty smart, aren't ya?"

Hermione jerked back when she saw Luffy right in front of her face. She blushed at seeing how close the straw hat boy was to her face and she muttered a small yes. This was the first time anybody really looked at her that way.

Most people didn't like her cause she was dubbed a smarty pants.

"You must be a nerd!"

And she deflated. But then her temper started to rise, anger about to explode but then the boy, Luffy she remembered, was grinning happily.

"You remind me of Sabo!"

Hermione blinked, confused. Who in the world was Sabo?

"Sabo's my big bro! He's in Ravenclaw though. But he's awesome and super smart too! Just like you! Ace is not as smart as him but he's pretty awesome too!" Luffy chattered excitedly, not realizing that he was blabbering on and on.

The bushy haired girl blinked, realizing that Luffy was attracted to her because of a reminder...was that supposed to make her happy?

"AH! ACE! GIVE ME SOME MEAT!" Hermione watched as Luffy suddenly disappeared and she looked around to see Luffy latch himself on an older surprised boy with freckles who was holding some meat, despite that there really shouldn't be any such food in the dormitory. Where on earth did that boy get it?

"GAH! LUFFY! GET OFF!" The teen, Ace, screamed as Luffy tried to reach for the meat in Ace's hands.

But then, suddenly, the teen fell to the floor. Instantly, the first years started to panic, thinking that Luffy had killed Ace when the straw hat boy got off, asked around for a pen but when nobody had, he sulked and took out his feathered pen that everybody used and dipped it in ink. Then he proceeded to draw on the teen's face, connecting the freckles while he ate the meat that was previously in Ace's hands.

And a snore made then all realize that the teen was merely asleep.

Hermione started, surprised at the actions of the boy. He was very strange and blunt and incredibly rude to his friend...or was it older brother...?

But as Luffy stopped eating, leaving half of it in Ace's hands and then left to bother somebody else, she realized that Luffy wasn't all that bad.

After all, he seemed to like her when nobody else would.

Or perhaps he was just like that. A person who accepts everybody and everything.

But then again, Hermione mused as she watched Ace waking up to people laughing at his face and him connecting the dots, pun not intended, and then initiating his own launch attack on Luffy, that the younger boy was also simply an enigma. Yup...definitely an enigma...

* * *

Kura: I guess it wasn't as funny as I hoped...

Berry: Yeah...probably...

Kura: ...sigh...oh well. I still like it :) I hope the rest of you do too! Oh, and thanks to the first three reviewers I got for this! I was so excited when I got them! THANKS TO:

**Kukurukuru (Guest)**

**TheBlackSpirit**

**TheBlackSeaReaper**

Kura: THANKS YOU GUYS! XD

Berry: :) Please review :)


	3. 1-3 Lost Student

Kura: Well, another! :)

Berry: The last was rather short...

Kura: I know! Hopefully, this was longer and kinda makes up for the short one! :)

Berry: Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odacchi! :)

Kura: Let's start!

* * *

**1.3 Lost Student**

Harry yawned, completely bored.

He never expected to actually be bored in school where he actually did like the classes. Science was interesting and challenging. English was a breeze and was rather funny when watching Dudley mess up. He just always had to make sure his cousin never noticed him chuckling softly in the corner of the class. Meanwhile, one his favorite class had to be History, the other, Math . It was very interesting, reading and studying and learning about the mistakes and success of others.

He realized as a child, that he could become like that too: a professor. A scholar. A scientist! And for a few short months, he believed he could.

School, he never did hate. Dudley just made the enjoyment drop down several notches.

But while school did have several boring times, a school full of magic should NEVER be full of disappointment and dreary moments.

Or so he thought...until he entered the class, History of Magic.

And to think it could've been exciting, being taught by a ghost of all things.

Only Luffy seemed happy at the beginning, the other being Hermione. But Hermione was a given. Luffy...not so much. Only the thought of being taught by a ghost excited him.

And that escalation immediately was thrown aside after the first five minutes where Luffy then decided oh fuck, as if he could give a damn, and then fell asleep for no apparent reason.

Harry wished he could do that. Professor Binns voice is close to making him sleep.

The man kept droning on...and on...and on..

And...on...

Oh god, when is this gonna st-

SLAM!

Everybody jumped, Professor Binns's eyes were suddenly wider. Besides him, Ron had jumped out of his seat and onto the floor, bewildered but still somewhat asleep...wait...! Lucky jerk! He was asleep!

Other students were merely snapped out of their dazed states while Luffy continued to snore. Hermione turned to the door, looking absolutely livid at the thought that some idiot decided to interrupt her precious learning time. He himself was rather curious as well.

What idiot just decides to slam a door open during a lesson?

It turns out that the idiot was an older student but that wasn't what made Harry stare.

It was the green hair...and the earrings the student wore. The green hair really made Harry just stare...and stare...and seriously, who the bloody hell has green hair!? It has to be fake! Like...like some hair dye! Or magic considering the school they all attend. And the earrings, what students has three golden earrings, just tinkling away?

The student looked around, frowning as though he were confused. But why?

A sigh made them all look back at the professor. "Roronoa, are you lost again?"

Everybody blinked. Then they looked at the green haired teen. He looked angry. Then they turned back to the professor who didn't do anything. Just looked a tad bit annoyed. Then back to the student who was suddenly blushing before he muttered, "Stupid classroom always moves...!"

"I can assure you Mr. Roronoa, **none** of the classrooms moves. It is simply because you are lost." Professor Binns stated while Roronoa blushed deeply.

"I am not lost!" Roronoa exclaimed before he straightened up and growled slightly, "Where the hell is...Potions again...?"

"...Have you looked at your schedule?"

"OF COURSE I DID! But all the damn paintings keep distracting me and giving me all the wrong directions!"

Somehow, Harry could actually believe this older students. But why on earth would it mean that he could be **30 minutes late**. That was just too much...

A sigh escaped the Professor once again before he opened his mouth to speak. "Ask one of the ghosts to show you there." Roronoa grumbled as he started to walk out but then Professor Binns added, "I would expect you to have known already Mr. Roronoa. This is your third year after all."

And once again, Roronoa blushed before he glared darkly at Professor Binns, surprising everybody that a student would even glare at a teacher. Then Roronoa left the class in a huff. Everybody looked back to Professor Binns, expecting answers but instead, the teacher went back to his droning.

That went on...and on...

And on...

And on...

...Oh god not again.

**~.~.~**

"Nya, somebody with green hair walked in the class?" Luffy looked interested as Ron mentioned the boy Roronoa to the straw hat boy who still refused to take off his hat. McGonagall had tried, some of the older students tried, Hermione tried, heck, even Harry and Ron tried but the young boy simply wouldn't take it off.

So of course, Percy decided to confiscate it.

Which resulted to Luffy pounding the older boy into the floor, taking his hat back and then glaring at Percy, stating to never touch his treasure. Then he turned to his amused older brother to ask if there was a kitchen in the school.

In the end, everybody learned their lesson: NEVER touch Luffy's hat.

And back to the topic at hand, Ron nodded. "Yeah, he just walked it and didn't care if he was loud or not. He was late! 30 minutes late! Even we can't get that lost!" He exclaimed, disbelief still in his voice.

Luffy suddenly looked thoughtful. "Was he wearing...uh...gold things on his ear?"

"Earrings?" Harry asked, shocked that Luffy didn't know what they were called.

Luffy brightened. "Yeah! Those mystery things!"

And the boy who lived had no idea why they would be a mystery.

"...Yeah...he had then..." Ron said uncertainly.

Luffy was grinning so widely that his face might have cracked. He looked so amused as though he knew something they don't. Then he started to chuckled with his trademark laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ron accused, a little baffled.

"Nothing!" Luffy said, his eyes looking away from them. He was whistling all innocently or so the boy hoped. Instead, it just made everything all the more obvious that he knew something.

And the two boys wanted to know.

But Luffy just would not say anything.

If anything, he was incredibly stubborn.

**~.~.~**

Charms was rather interesting. As much as Harry did like his professor a bit (He was so tiny! Harry must never mention it to him ever...) he didn't really like it much when the professor squeaked when Harry's name came up during the roll call. But it was rather amusing when the professor toppled out of sight from the books he was standing on.

Luffy watched with amusement as the professor fell to the floor. He laughed gleefully. Of course, that earned a point taken away from Gryffindor for that.

A few minutes after, Luffy was called away from an older student. A beautiful woman smiled after the door opened, declaring that Luffy was called by the headmaster.

Luffy brightened as he saw her and rushed before hugging her, calling out Robin in a loud voice. The woman, Robin, merely giggled as Luffy hugged her tightly, exclaiming in a loud voice that he missed her.

Then the two left.

And of course, twenty minutes later, the door slammed opened again to introduce the teen they had seen in the last class.

"Ah! Mr. Roronoa, are you lost again?" Professor Flitwick asked in his rather squeaky voice.

The teen, Roronoa blushed again as some of the first years giggled. "I-I WASN'T LOST!" He cried as Ron openly laughed.

Professor Flitwick merely smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed about Mr. Roronoa. Don't worry. I believe you have History of Magic next, correct?"

Roronoa faltered. "...How...?"

"The teachers were required to memorize your class schedule."

At this, everybody couldn't help but stifle their laughs while Roronoa blushed deeply. "I-I...! T-That...!" Then he sighed and slumped forward. "Where's the class...?"

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Can any one of you accompany him to his class?" He asked.

One student, the only one who wasn't laughing besides Hermione, raised his hand and soon was taking Roronoa to his next class.

Then the professor looked at everybody with an amused smile. "Don't be so mean to Roronoa. He's a good boy, if not rash and a bit slow at things. He just tends to get lost very easily even if he was in his own dormitory, or so I heard from some of the Slytherins."

At that, everybody was silent. Many of the students who were born in wizard families were shell shocked, including Ron. Harry himself, after meeting the horrid boy known as Draco, was shocked as well.

"He's a Slytherin...!?" Ron cried out.

Professor Flitwick frowned. "Yes he is." Then he smiled. "But enough about that! Back to roll call!" He said, deliberately ignoring everybody's look of disbelief.

**~.~.~**

Luffy pouted as he sulked, his head resting on his desk while Harry and Ron tried to snap him out of his so called despair. Ron turned to Harry. "What's wrong with him anyway?" He whispered.

Harry sighed. "He's sad because he missed Roronoa again."

The straw hat boy jumped in the air. "I WANNA SEE HIM!" He screamed, scaring the entire class while Professor McGonagall frowned.

"And just who is it you want to see, Mr. Monkey?" The professor asked.

Luffy grinned. "Roronoa!"

"Roronoa? Why?"

"I just wanna!" Luffy said, pouting. "And besides-"

"LUFFY!" Everybody blinked and turned to see the older brother, Ace with a pale face while another boy with dirty curly blonde hair was looking around, a look of panic on his face. "GRAMPS IS HERE!" He cried.

Luffy nodded. "I know. I just escaped!"

Ace smacked his head while the other boy sighed. "We just saw him, Luffy...AND NOW HE'S CHASING US! He's really mad at you especially..."

At that, Luffy paled before he jumped off his chair and ran out of the room, his hand clutching his hat protectively while the other two joined him.

Silence ran through the classroom before Professor McGonagall sighed. "Their family is as crazy as I remembered..." She muttered before they returned to their class. However, only ten minutes passed when the door slammed again.

Roronoa was back.

Professor McGonagall raised a brow. "Mr. Roronoa, don't you have Charms at this time?"

Roronoa frowned and nodded. "Sorry Professor..." He muttered, clearly intimidated by the woman as the rest of the first years are. He looked down and turned his eyes away. "...Is there any way you could direct me to Professor Flitwick's class?" He asked.

McGonagall smiled a bit. "Of course." Then she frowned. "However, I will be confiscating your swords."

"W-WHAT!?"

"WHAT!?" Everybody stared as the professor flicked her wand and suddenly, three tiny things flew out of Roronoa's pocket before growing and returning to their apparent size. And to their horror, especially the muggleborns, they were actual swords that cut.

Roronoa looked livid at the thought of his swords getting taken away when McGonagall added, "You may get them back after dinner Mr. Roronoa. I hope that I do not have to remind you again that you must not carry around your swords, despite your preference to practice." She said before floating the swords to her desk and sat it there.

Roronoa looked a bit angry before he deflated. "Fine..."

**~.~.~**

Luffy looked angry as he sat down. Harry and Ron looked at each other, wondering what was going on when the door slammed open and then closed. For a short second, everybody believed that they would see Roronoa but they were disappointed when instead they saw a man with black eyes and hair.

His eyes were immensely cold.

The three boy instantly sat straight up. The man had the same feel as Professor McGonagall and the same gift for keeping a class silent and attentive. In other words, according to Luffy, he was scary.

As the professor did roll call, he sneered when he got to Harry's name. "Ah, yes...Harry Potter...our new..._celebrity_."

The three boys frowned while Harry heard the Slytherins sniggering behind their hands.

Luffy looked ready to retort when Hermione shushed the boy. Luffy looked angry but said nothing.

When he finally finished, Snape looked over the class, trailing over Luffy and Harry the longest. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He spoke as though he were whispering. However, everybody managed to listen, all somewhat fearful and in awe (in the Slytherins cases...) of the potion master. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Everybody was silent. Harry and Ron exchanged looks while Hermione was on the edge of her seat, desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

Luffy was just like Hermione. Except he was no where desperate to prove who he was. Instead, he was staring at Snape with challenging eyes. At that, Snape sneered at the boy before he returned to looking over the students.

"Potter!" Harry jumped slightly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what!?_ Harry blinked before glancing at Ron who shrugged, looking just as stumped as he was. Besides Luffy, Hermione hand had shot into the air.

Luffy was surprising. He was still staring at Snape while everybody but Hermione was staring at Harry.

"...I don't know, sir..." Harry said softly.

Snape sneered. "Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Luffy's eyes slowly formed a glare as Harry once again stated he didn't know. Hermione looked extremely desperate as her hand stretched high as it could go. The Slytherins were shaking with laughter. Ron looked stumped and angered at the Slytherins. The rest of the Gryffindors were looking rather angered as well.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry never felt as angered and humiliated in so long. Except for the times Dudley always put him through but he never felt so humiliated by somebody else! And he did look through his books! But did Snape expect him to memorize everything!?

"What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione was standing, her eyes wide.

"...I don't know..." Harry said softly. "I-"

"Asphodel and wormwood makes the Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It saves you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant and also goes by the name of aconite."

Everybody turned to the door to once again see the Slytherin older student, looking rather annoyed, surprisingly, at Snape. The door was open behind him and it seemed like this time he opened the door softly rather than slamming it open like before. Snape's eyes glinted with anger. "Are you lost again, Mr. Roronoa?" He said softly, his voice dripping with menace.

Roronoa's eyes flickered to Harry and his friends before returning to Snape. "If he doesn't know, it's better to switch to another student. That girl looks like she knew." He said, motioning to Hermione who blushed. "And stop favoring your house. It's stupid and unfair. A professor isn't supposed to be unfair." He said, ignoring Snape's question.

Snape narrowed his eyes darkly. Everybody was merely shocked.

Why is a Slytherin backing up Gryffindors?

"Zoro! Finally!" Everybody turned to Luffy who jumped out of his seat and bounced his way over to the green haired Slytherin who gave a small nod.

"I was wondering why I never saw you with the First years." The older boy said casually. Everybody stared. Were they friends.

Luffy pouted. "I kept missing you! And I was in History of Magic or whatever. I was sleeping though."

"Idiot!" Zoro said as he hit the boy's head teasingly. "Then again, I can't complain. That teacher is so boring...Oh, I heard that Robin might replace that old ghost soon."

"Really!?" Luffy cheered. "She's so interesting! She'll be awesome!"

"Robin does like history...but her morbid humor might scare everybody..."

"Really?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "It's scary?"

"OF COURSE THEY ARE! ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD THINK SO! JUST BECAUSE YOU AIN'T NORMAL DOESN'T MEAN EVERYBODY ELSE ISN'T!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy laughed.

Everybody still stared, shocked.

Then a voice stopped the two from saying anymore. The two turned to an annoyed Snape. "I suggest you return to your seat Mr. Monkey." The man said in a final tone. The boy frowned but did as requested. Zoro raised a brow at that but then Snape turned to him. "Mr. Malfoy, help Mr. Roronoa to his Transfiguration at once."

Malfoy nodded, a little pale at Snape's tone and left the room quickly. Zoro stayed for a short moment with a small glare at Professor Snape. Harry stared. The glare said one thing and one thing only.

**Don't you dare hurt Luffy.**

Harry was bewildered. What relation did the two have?

**~.~.~**

"Me and Zoro? He's one of my best friends!"

"B-But...he's a Slytherin!"

Luffy blinked. "So?" Ron looked horrified at the thought of being friends with Slytherins. Luffy merely smiled. "Two of my best friends are in Slytherin. But they're both awesome. Zoro looks mean and scary but he's a really nice and funny guy! A bit stupid too." Harry and Ron stared.

Luffy was calling somebody stupid?

"My other friend, Nami, is mean on the outside too but she's super nice. She's a muggleborn...too. And her family's been through alot financially so don't take it to heart if she tries to steal. She has a habit of stealing as a kid because their family's super poor. But her mom's super nice too! And her sister who's in Ravenclaw." Luffy added. He grinned again. "Those two were my first friends but then I had to move away. I was so happy when I heard they went to Hogwarts!" He said excitedly.

Harry and Ron stared, wondering. Maybe...Slytherins aren't so bad...?

"YOU STUPID WITCH!" Everybody turned heads to the Slytherin table where a girl with short orange hair and Zoro were arguing. Their voices were very audible, despite the girl speaking normally.

The girl huffed before she smirked evilly. "Thank you for the wonderful compliment as I am a witch. However, call me stupid again and I'll raise your debt to twice the amount." She said evilly.

Zoro looked angry and at a lost if he should just risk it all and just insult her.

"YOU STUPID MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE BEAUTIFUL NAMI!" Everybody's jaw dropped when a boy from the Gryffindor table leaped from his seat and literally flew from his table all the way to the green hair Slytherin. Instantly, the two began fighting, Zoro with his arms, the Gryffindor with his legs.

Luffy laughed while Harry and Ron stared, at a complete loss.

Near them, Hermione was shaking her head, her eyes containing disbelief. "There shouldn't be any fighting during dinner!" She whispered frantically as Prefects appeared from each table to separate the two.

Luffy looked at Hermione before giggling while besides him, Ace sighed. He looked at Hermione. "Always expect a fight between those two."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron blinked. "Why?" Most of the first years asked.

Luffy grinned. "Cause they don't like each other. They're friends, but they don't like each other." Then he returned to his food with Ace following his brother.

And they said no more as behind them, Zoro and the blonde Gryffindor continued to fight, looking as though they were enemies rather than friends.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Kura: Holy shoot! This is super long! O-o

Berry: Honestly, we didn't think this would take ten pages...

Kura: Really! We didn't! O-o But I kinda like it! :) I can imagine Zoro always getting lost, especially in a maze known as Hogwarts! :D

Berry: We hope the rest of you enjoyed it as well :) Sorry for any grammatical error we may have.

Kura: Oh, and I forgot to mention but if anybody has any suggestions, we're all for it! :D In fact, my brother is giving me some ideas too! We often make a few together! I just never wrote the yet...but I will! :D

Berry: Please review :)

Kura: And...BYES! XD


	4. 1-4 The Older Brother

Kura: Hiya everybody! Man, I was planning to post this up earlier but my stupid computer did something incredibly stupid and died out on me! And for some reason, I couldn't get back my chapter! I thought there was auto save! I mean, my computer should've auto saved it or something! But no! It was all GONE!

Berry: As a result, we had to write this all over again...

Kura: So yeah...but I was an idiot for not saving any parts of it... T^T Anyway, I'm done now! XD HECK YEAH!

Berry: This time, the story focuses on the Golden Trio meeting a special somebody. :) That is sadly not in Gryffindor...

Kura: Yeah...anyway, I plan to bring another Straw Hat into the light soon too! XD That might come out after this one...Lastly, thanks to all those who reviewed! XD I was so happy! XD

Berry: Thank you everybody :) And surprisingly, the guest reviews came out now :) That was a nice surprise :)

Kura: Yeah! :)

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odacchi! :)

Kura: START!

* * *

**1.4 The Older Brother**

Hermione sighed. She was sitting on a staircase alone on the first Saturday of school.

She had really hoped that she could gain friends. Back home, nobody really liked her and she was always alone. Her mother and father loved her dearly but were so busy with their jobs. Hermione hated being alone...she had really hope she could find comfort here in Hogwarts but of course...she could never be too hopeful.

Looking outside, she watched Luffy and his older brother play near the water. Farther away, Harry and Ron were welcomed into a hut by the large man she remembered being introduced as Hagrid, the Keeper of Hogwarts...or something like that.

She shook her head and returned to watching Luffy and who she remembered as Ace. Maybe she can ask to play with them...?

"Hello, what are you doing all alone?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see an older student with a kind smile. His hair was curly and dirty blonde and his tie were blue and silver, the colors of Ravenclaw.

"...I-I...uh..."

"Aren't you bored, sitting there all alone?" He said in a teasing tone. "I thought Gryffindors like to hang around together and cause trouble, especially on weekends."

At that, Hermione frowned and looked down, feeling very sad once again.

The boy blinked, surprised by her sudden reaction before sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione blushed a bit. "...Nothing..." She muttered, reluctant to even spill anything about her dilemma.

Then suddenly, the boy reached forward and latched his fingers onto Hermione's side. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth when she felt giggles threatening to come out as she fell to the floor, the older boy still tickling her for who knows what reasons!

"S-Stop!" She cried as she struggled to not laugh.

The boy grinned. "Not until you laugh!" He retorted back in a playful tone.

Finally, Hermione gave in and in seconds, she was laughing while the older boy smirked in triumph.

Then he stood up, waiting for Hermione to finish giggling. And when she did, she gasped before turning a glare at the older boy who held up a hand in defense. "Hey, no kid your age should be gloomy." He retorted as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"...Thanks..." Hermione whispered as the boy smiled.

"No problem. Now, will you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione looked down, blushing slightly. "...W-Well...I...was just kind of lonely."

The boy blinked in surprise before his eyes softened, a somewhat sad smile on his face. Then he composed himself and grinned. "Well, we can't have that, now do we?" Hermione looked at him in confusion. "First off, I sense that you're like me. Do you like learning?"

Hermione nodded a bit too eagerly before she blushed from her actions.

A simple laugh caused her to look back up. "Well, I'm sure Professor Flitwick wouldn't mind us visiting him! He always let me come and he teaches me some new things! Of course stupid brothers of mine won't even bother to try them out. Well...except for that one where you can summon things from faraway..."

Hermione giggled. "That sounds very interesting." She admitted.

The boy nodded eagerly. "It is! Well, let's go then!" He said as he grabbed Hermione's hand before he rushed off to the charms professor's class with Hermione trying to get the older boy to slow down for her pace.

Meanwhile, back at the black lake, Luffy looked up at the castle before he pouted and cried out, "Ace!"

Ace blinked before he looked up to stare at Luffy, having only finished another "rigorous" and "vigorous" game of tic-tac-toe with the giant squid of the lake. Despite having only one tentacle out, not even its eyes out of the water, the giant squid was quite skilled at the game. "What?" Ace asked.

"...Sabo ain't coming." Luffy moaned.

"Eh? He must be going to Flitwick's class then."

"EH!? Why!? Sabo promised to play with us!" Luffy cried as he flopped down on his stomach and rolled over.

Ace shrugged. "Sabo likes that class. Just let him be. We can hang out with him later. Besides this is a perfect chance for you to finish your work!" Ace said teasingly.

Luffy pouted before bubbles appeared on the water surface. "The squid thing is right! You have work too!"

"Yeah but unlike a certain idiot, I finished it all before coming here!" Ace said with a grin.

Luffy stared at his older brother. "I'm telling Sabo that you called him an idiot."

Ace fell to the ground while bubbles appeared on the water surface. The squid's tentacle was shaking slightly. "I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"...Oh...! Oh well, okay then!" Luffy said as he laughed while Ace slapped his head.

**~.~.~**

Ron sighed as he watched his older twin brothers pull out pranks left and right in the Gryffindor common room. Little first years like himself were either screaming or laughing. And as much as he loved his brothers, they were annoyingly annoying when they cast their pranks on him.

He still hated that time they turned his beloved teddy bear into that...that...horrid thing!

But when the twins eyes turned to him, he quickly bolted out of the common room.

As he walked down the corridor, he sighed. Harry was off with Professor Flitwick who wanted to talk with him for some reason. As a result, Harry told Ron to go on without him with an apologetic smile.

And Ron did. And now he regretted it.

He never realized how boring it could be with nobody besides you. He always had either his brothers or his little sister. Of course, his little sister must be feeling the same way...

Another sigh escaped his lips.

Maybe he could visit Hagrid? He did yesterday...but maybe it'll be weird if he was by himself. After all, Harry was with him last time.

...Then...what was he supposed to do...?

"Hey, aren't you a Weasley?" Ron started before he looked up to see an older student with curly blonde hair and his tie bearing the colors of silver and blue: Ravenclaw. The teen before him was clearly a Ravenclaw.

Not that he had anything against Ravenclaw students.

It's just that...the twins told him that Ravenclaw students were very much like his older brother, Percy who was very uptight and very much of a git. And he really did not like those kinds of people.

...Ugh...Idiotic git.

"...Yeah..." Ron responded.

"I'm guessing your older twin brothers were pranking everybody so you left the Gryffindor tower to escape them?" Ron blinked as the teen accurately guessed what was happening to Ron at the moment.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked.

The boy laughed. "After meeting those twins, I would understand." He said. "Besides, those twins are crazy! Sure their jokes are pretty hilarious but that's only if you're not on the receiving end of their pranks."

Ron nodded, agreeing with the older boy.

"Anyway, what's your name?"

Ron blinked before smiling a bit. "I'm Ron..."

"Well, nice to meet you Ron! I'm Sabo! You're a first year, right? Where's your friend? I usually see you with him."

"You mean Harry?" Ron asked. "He with Professor Flitwick who called him in for whatever reasons I don't know."

Sabo blinked before he scowled. "Wait...don't tell me...! Oh, professor! You promised to show me and Mione that spell today! Gah! That's so not fair!" He cried as he fell to the ground.

Ron could only stare.

Mione?

Who the bloody hell was that?

Then Sabo sighed and stood up. "Oh well. I'll just meet with the professor later. Anyway, Ron, you're in Gryffindor, right? That means you must've met my little brother!" Sabo said with a grin.

"You have a little brother!? In Gryffindor!? Shouldn't he be in Ravenclaw!?" Ron asked, forgetting that he was being rude at the moment.

However, it seemed like it didn't bother Sabo for he suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and began to laugh. Then he fell to the floor, laughing wildly at something Ron said. And this only made the boy baffled at the older teen's actions. Then finally after a few minutes, Sabo slowly stood up, a few chuckles escaping every now and then. "If...you think my little brother should be in Ravenclaw...y-you're out of your mind...!? HA! Him!? In Ravenclaw!? Too hilarious!" Sabo said as he started to leave, but not before saying good bye to Ron.

Ron just stood there, confused as to what just happened, not even noticing that Harry had came around the corner.

"...Ron?" Harry waved his hand in front of his best friend.

Said best friend finally snapped out of his dazed state. "...Harry...?"

"What happened?"

"...I...I don't know..."

**~.~.~**

Harry watched with slight amusement as Luffy jumped on Ron, declaring that the ginger haired boy had meat and that he wanted some right away. In the corner, Fred and George were giggling to themselves as they pointed at Luffy and their little brother while next to them on the floor was Ace who was asleep.

The boy who lived winced as Luffy pounded Ron's back.

No doubt Ron will never forgive his older brothers is he ever find out it was them who apparently informed Luffy about him having the straw hat boy's favorite food.

Then with a sigh and a thought that he could no longer watch this, Harry got up and went to his shared room before rushing to his trunk. He opened it up quickly, hoping to find something that would force Luffy to get off his best friend.

A blink, and then Harry took out a chocolate frog back from their train ride to Hogwarts. Sure it was old but Harry was certain that Luffy could care less about that. Apparently, to Luffy, any food is good and not wasteful.

Just as he closed his trunk and was ready to go back downstairs, the window suddenly opened and Harry turned to see a teen he recognized back at the sorting ceremony. It was the boy who laughed at the Ravenclaw table. What was he doing here?

"...Er...I'm supposing you haven't seen Ace...have you?"

"...He's asleep in the common room."

The boy groaned. "Of course he is." He sat on the windowsill, looking outside for a bit before turning back to Harry. He looked rather annoyed at something but Harry wasn't sure. Then finally, the boy turned around and gave a smile, his previous attitude disappearing. "Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"

Harry winced. He wasn't another fan was he? He already had enough of people staring and pointing at his scar. It wasn't all that amazing.

"What do you think about Hogwarts?"

Harry blinked. That...was surprisingly normal. "...Fine..." He said softly, unsure about how to responded to everything that was happening at the moment.

The boy raised an eyebrow before he threw his head back and laughed. Harry jumped. Of all the things, he certainly wasn't expecting the boy to suddenly..._laugh._

"W-What's so funny...!?" Harry almost accused. He felt...embarrassed. Just what exactly was so funny to the older boy?

"Oh god, sorry! It's just, your expression is ridiculously hilarious! Were you expecting me to be like all those stupid fans? Pointing and staring at your scar?" Harry blushed a bit, hands reaching up and rubbing his scar unconsciously before he flinched and set it down. Then the boy bent over, still laughing.

Harry frowned. "...Was it really that funny?"

"I'd say it was. Anyway, sorry about that. Nice to meet you. I'm Sabo." The boy, now identified as Sabo, said with a friendly grin. "Glad to see that Hogwarts is fine for ya." Harry blushed again before he calmed down and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Sabo. Umm...can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked away but sure, you can ask another." Sabo replied back with another grin.

Harry blinked, before he almost slapped himself from the ridiculousness of the older student. "...Um...just what are you doing here?"

"Well, considering I was looking for Ace, obviously I was looking for Ace." Sabo said, looking thoughtful.

"I knew that. It's just that...why...through a window...? And just how did you get up here anyway?"

Sabo frowned. "Why not? And isn't it obvious? I climbed the wall."

Harry almost had the urge to slap his head again. But by then, Sabo had looked down again. Then the teen looked back at Harry before glancing around the room. His face seemed to brighten when his eyes landed on a certain bed where a trunk leaned against it sat. The trunk had the name Luffy on the handle in red. Sabo snickered.

The boy who lived blinked and looked at Luffy's trunk, confused. Just what was so funny.

"Huh, I thought I'd end up in Ace's room. Never considered the fact that I'd find myself in Luffy's instead."

"You know Luffy?"

Sabo laughed. "Who doesn't? After what happened at the sorting, I'm sure everybody has a certain idea of what kind of person Luffy is." He added. Then he frowned. "He's doing fine, right?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose...he's...a good guy." He added, about to say that Luffy was an idiot but immediately caught himself.

"...You're thinking that Luffy's an idiot, yeah?"

Harry flushed and shook his head. "I'm not!" He cried.

Sabo laughed. "Doesn't matter anyway. It's pretty much true. Well...to most topics anyway. People don't realize but Luffy's very...intelligent in some ways...I suppose. And I was really hoping that could be the reason that the stupid sorting hat would put Luffy in Ravenclaw, despite the fact that there's no way that Luffy could ever be in Ravenclaw." Then, as if he remembered something, he suddenly laughed. Harry stared, baffled. When the teen finally calmed down, he went right back into ranting. "But no, he had to go to Gryffindor cause he's an idiot!" There were still a few giggles but the boy was obviously upset.

At that, Harry felt a pang and frowned. Was that guy saying that the entire house of Gryffindor were idiots?

"Ah! Not that I'm saying that everybody in Gryffindor are idiots! It's just that Luffy heads into situations without thinking about the consequences first! And well, part of that trait really leads to Gryffindor! And I suppose his bravery can be pretty idiotic. I'm seriously, that idiot doesn't know how to be scared of anything! I'll bet that he would go straight into the Forbidden Forest and fight a Acromantula if there was no ban!" Harry blinked. What the heck was an...Acromantula...? "...Then again...Luffy would still go even with the ban...and try to eat the blasted creature if he could..." Sabo stated with a strange hint of fondness in his voice.

Harry just continued to stare.

"Ugh, and of course, Ace had to go and rub it in my face that Luffy got to be in Gryffindor. The jerk! I wanted Luffy too! I knew I should've just went to Gryffindor! But no, I told the hat, just put me anywhere, I could care less, and then the blasted hat puts me into Ravenclaw! Of course, not that I have anything against them but I want my little brother too-"

"Little brother!?" Harry cried, interrupting Sabo in his mid-ranting session. "You mean, Luffy is your little brother!?"

Sabo turned to Harry and nodded.

"...B-But...I thought siblings go to the same house...!"

The older boy shook his head. "There's the Patil twins. Padma's a good friend of mines now. And her sister should be in Gryffindor."

Now that he thought about it, Harry swore there was a girl with the last name Patil in Gryffindor. She was sorted before he was...

"Anyway-" Sabo paused before looking out the window and then sighed. "Ugh, again. Professor McGonagall is a jerk, ain't she." He muttered before he stuck his hand into his pocket and took out his wand. Then, pointing it to the air, he said, "Accio, broomstick!"

Harry blinked. Surely, the older boy did some sort of magic. But he hadn't heard that spell before...maybe it was a spell he would learn later. After all, he barely knows any. And Ron's spell to turn Scabber's yellow wasn't even a real spell. But why was nothing happening...? Harry walked over, just to be sure, and looked out the window before looking down.

Below were many students, pointing and laughing at Sabo while the head of Gryffindor looked very livid, her words reaching only the ears of the students below. Harry looked at Sabo. "You heard Professor McGonagall from up here?"He asked, shocked and baffled at the thought of just hearing the older woman with all the wind blowing up in the Gryffindor tower.

Sabo shrugged. "I got good ears." He said casually. Then he brightened. "Oh, it's coming." He said.

Harry looked to where Sabo was looking and jumped to see something flying towards them at an unholy speed. He rushed out of the way, rushing back to the room. However, whatever had flew towards them, now revealing to be a broomstick, stopped right in front of Sabo and the boy jumped onto the broom. He looked back at Harry before grinning.

"Oh, again, nice to meet you oh conqueror of the Dark Lord." He said in a teasing tone before flying away.

Harry just stood there, still clutching the chocolate frog in his hands before he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. A few seconds later, he straightened up and headed out of the dormitory and back down to the common room where interestingly, Luffy was still wrestling Ron and demanding meat.

Marching up to the two boy, Harry pushed the chocolate frog into the boy's hand and pulled him off of Ron who was grumbling all the while.

Luffy merely looked at the chocolate in his hands before grinning at Harry. "Shishishi, thanks Harry!" But as he was leaving, he turned around and stared at Harry.

"...What?" Harry asked, already weary from everything that has happened so far.

The straw hat boy merely stared before he suddenly grinned wildly, surprising Harry. "My older brother's pretty cool, right?" He asked before turning back around and heading towards the twins, declaring that he finally got something.

Harry just stood there, baffled. How did Luffy know...!?

Ron stood up before waving his hands in front of Harry. "Harry? What's wrong?" He asked.

The boy who lived blinked before shaking his head. "I...nothing...just nothing. But I think I'm getting a headache." He muttered as Ron blinked, confused.

* * *

Kura: Huh, Harry's came out the longest...:P

Berry: You know, originally, this was just supposed to be for Hermione. In the end, everybody came aboard :P

Kura: Yups! :) Anyway, hope everybody enjoyed it! I don't think this came out very good...I just hope that it's alright...Okay, bye everybody! XD Good night! XD

Berry: Jya ne :)


	5. 1-5 The Twins

Kura: I kinda like what I did in this story...

Berry: We will always love the twins.

Kura: Amen. Those two are our ultimate favorite in Harry Potter universe.

Berry: Originally, we weren't sure how Luffy would officially meet the twins.

Kura: And so...this came up! Anyway, I hope everybody enjoys it and that it's okay! :)

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odacchi! :)

Berry: Well, let's start :)

* * *

**1.5 The Twins**

Luffy blinked when he was suddenly pulled to the side, almost disappearing from his new group of friends. However, as he was in the back, absently talking back to Harry and Ron who were still facing the front, the two had not notice...until they reached the Grand Hall and they looked back, wondering why Luffy had not spoken. Only, of course, to see that their straw hat friend was gone.

Wait. Gone?

...Oh dear Merlin!

Meanwhile, Luffy was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. He was thrashing around, anger shown in his eyes, especially when his hat was taken off his head. That was his precious hat! As if he would care if he was gagged and tied! But if his precious hat was taken, all bets were off damn it!

But then, the lights flickered on and Luffy found himself in an empty classroom with- wait. Is that...no way! There're two Ron's!

Luffy's eyes began to sparkle, despite the situation and one of the Ron's smiled almost apologetically, even with that glint in his eyes. "Sorry about that, mate. But we were told-"

"That you might make a fuss-"

"If we suddenly pulled-"

"You away from Harry-"

"And our precious little brother-"

"Ickle Ronniekins."

Then one of them made a mock frown. "But Ace probably-"

"Didn't think we'd-"

"Gag you, of course!" The last one said as he pulled off Luffy's gag.

However, he did not yell or scream as both had thought. Instead, the straw hat boy was gleaming in amazement. "Cool!" He cried. "How'd you talk like that Ron!?" He asked. And at that, both looked confused. "Wait, why are there two of you Ron?" Luffy asked, confusion in his face before he suddenly seemed to remember something. "MY HAT! WHERE'S MY HAT!" He screamed as he turned his head left and right. Then he turned to glare at the two Ron's. "If any of you took my hat, I'll-"

"Wait there!"

"We never-"

"Stole or took anything!"

"Besides, your hat-"

"Is on the ground next to you." One of the Ron's walked over and picked up Luffy's hat from the side of him. Luffy brightened right away when that Ron placed the hat of Luffy's head.

The boy grinned, happy that he had his precious hat back. "Shishishi, thanks other Ron!" He said happily. "So why are there two of ya? And how did you guys talk like that!? It was so cool! Do you think I can do it too?"

One of the Ron's frowned a bit, looking at the other Ron before the two suddenly shared maniacal grins. Then they both turned to Luffy. "You see Luffy, the reason why-"

"There's two of us is-"

"Because we are actually-"

"Able to...duplicate ourselves!" One Ron looked at the other skeptically while the other shrugged.

Then that Ron smiled back at Luffy. "In fact, whenever I say this...spell-"

"I can make many-

"Many-"

"Many-"

"Many-"

"Many duplicates of myself!" The last one finished with a triumph. Both Ron's looked at each other, proud of their so called accomplishment but in their eyes, a gleam of mischief was in there, both snickering loudly in their heads and wondering how this would affect Luffy's view of Ron.

"...So...COOL!" Luffy cried, his eyes sparkling with delight. "SHOW ME!"

One Ron held a finger in front of Luffy and shook it. "Nuh uh, we promised our dear and darling professor's-"

"Even that greasy haired git Snape-"

"That we would keep-"

"This amazing power of ours-"

"A complete-"

"And total-"

"Secret!" Both exclaimed at the same time, their hands moving to make exaggerated motions and only making the slightly disappointed Luffy more excited.

"SO COOL!" He cried, flailing his legs up and down as his eyes sparkled. Then he blinked. "...Ickle...Ronniekins?" He asked.

The two Ron's eyes glinted evilly but Luffy took no notice. "Oh yes, Luffy! That is-"

"A name that-"

"We want others to-"

"Address us by!"

"And good job-"

"On saying it correctly." One Ron said, looking a bit impressed. Oh they heard from Ace about how Luffy often give silly nicknames to people when he can't say their names well. And even though Ron's name is easy to remember, they hoped to try and get Luffy to call Ron by their very cute and adorable nickname for him.

The boy will never know what hit him.

...Hopefully...

"...So...you want me to call you...that?" Luffy asked, confused. Then he frowned. "But Ron is easier to say." He added.

The two groaned inwardly. This is going to be hard...

"Yes, but Luffy, Ron is such-"

"A boring name! Wouldn't-"

"It be more interesting if-"

"People called me-"

"Ickle Ronniekins?"

Luffy looked thoughtful. "...It is interesting..." He muttered. Then he brightened. "Okay then! I call you that from now on, Ron! AH! I mean...Ickle Ronniekins!" He said with a bright smile.

The two grinned wickedly. Then they crouched down in front of Luffy. "Now Luffy, what do you think-"

"About pranks?"

**~.~.~**

Harry and Ron looked around nervously. They found out by older students how protective Ace was over his little brother. And for certain they didn't want Ace to find out that they lost Luffy! Who knows where he is! Who knows what is happening to the idiotic but incredibly friendly boy right now!"

"Hiya guys!"

"GYAH!" The two jumped out of their seats and fell to the ground, only to look up to see Luffy looking at them confusingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The two stood up before sitting back down, an annoyed look on Ron's face while Harry held a more relieved look. "Nothing Luffy. Where were you?" He asked as Luffy smiled back.

"Ah! I met Ron's duplicates!" He said, his eyes shining brightly.

Silence passed through them as Luffy just continued to smile. Then, slowly, Harry turned to Ron with a surprised - and was that horror? - look in his eyes. "...Ron...you have...duplicates...!?" Harry whispered frantically, his eyes wide as Ron shook his head desperately.

"Of course I don't!" He whispered back and looked at Luffy. "I don't have duplicates or anything Luffy!"

Luffy looked confused. "...But...I met them!" He cried, almost whining. "Don't lie!" He added.

"I'm not lying!" Ron cried.

Luffy looked ready to retort but then he blinked and slapped his head. "Ah! I forgot! I meant to say Ickle Ronniekins duplicates!" He cried.

Several Gryffindor students turned their heads to stare at both Luffy and Ron, not Harry for once. Ron's face was turning bright red while Luffy smiled. Harry just looked between the two with a stupefied look on his face, feeling very confused as to what was happening at the moment. Then finally, Harry asked slowly, "Luffy...where did you hear...that name...?" He looked at Luffy who once again looked very confused.

"I heard it from Ickle Ronniekins duplicates! They said that Ickle Ronniekins wanted to be called that." He said as Ron's face seemed to turn redder every time Luffy said the nickname.

Harry slapped his head. Ron, at that point, found out what Luffy was talking about. His idiotic friend has met...his older twin brothers...

And they told him a stupid lie...and Luffy bought it...

"Luffy..." Ron said slowly. "Who you met...were my older brothers."

Luffy frowned. "Not! They said they were your duplicates!"

"...They...were...my...older...brothers...and they're twins..." Ron said, angered slightly that Luffy just can't seem to get it!

The straw hat boy frowned, still confused as Ron and Harry moaned and slapped their forehead. But then screams snapped them all out of their state and they turned to see streams of red and gold pop out from the Slytherin table. Little fireworks in the color of all houses except for Slytherin burst over the Slytherin table. Then suddenly, from Draco's seat, a banner suddenly burst out while at the same time, knocking the boy right off his seat. The banner declared a message, straight for the Slytherins:

GRYFFINDORS RULE WHILE SLYTHERINS DROOL!

Luffy laughed, before even seeing the message and despite his previous anger, Ron and Harry began to laugh too. The entire Gryffindor house erupted into cheers while they Slytherin looked livid. Hermione was perhaps the only Gryffindor that look a tad bit angered but the glimmer in her eyes indicated that she was slightly humored. The rest of the house, except for the first years who looked shocked, just looked happy that the fireworks contained their colors.

Up at the staff table, Snape looked dangerously angry while, despite the angered tone, Professor McGonagall looked humored. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Then Luffy turned to Ron. "See! Ickle Ronniekins did that!" He said.

At that, Ron's humor turned bad again and he quickly screamed, "FRED! GEORGE!"

**~.~.~**

Somewhere else, the two "Ron's" were laughing to themselves. They had just heard their precious little brother scream their real names.

"How long do you think it'll take for Luffy to stop calling him that, Gred?" One asked.

The other just laughed. "A very, very, very long time, Forge."

At that, the two cackled.

* * *

Kura: ...Hmmm...I'm not entirely sure that this is that good. Like the prank. I'm not very good at thinking up pranks so I doubt that it's good at all...

Berry: :P

Kura: Well, I just hope that it was okay for everybody else :)

Berry: :)

Kura: Please do review everybody! XD And then see you all again in the next story! Oh, and again, if anybody has an idea they would like me to write, please feel free to add it in your review :) BYES! XD


	6. 1-6 Flying Lessons

Kura: Hiya everybody! XD Sorry for bringing this one out very late. But - stupid me - I have forgot to save...TWO TIMES...and I just finished this!

Berry: Finally...

Kura: ...Anyway, I hope this turned out well. Oh and I mentioned that I was going to Korea right? Did...I...?

Berry: ...shrugs.

Kura: ...Meh. Anyway, I am at Korea! In fact, I'm headed to lotte world right now! It's an amusement park, like Sabaody Park! And now I say...please do enjoy everybody!

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Oddachi

Berry: Let's start :)

* * *

**1.6 Flying Lessons**

Ron looked at the notice, anger and annoyance clearly etched on his face while Harry slumped besides him sadly. Everybody else around them, the first years to be specific, were whispering amongst themselves. Mostly the ones from any family that had magical blood on either side were pale faced or annoyance were held in their eyes. The muggleborns, much like Hermione, were confused, except for the ones who had...experience.

Luffy himself was very confused. There really shouldn't be any problem with this stupid piece of paper. It's not like it's announcing their death.

However, to many of the first years, it might as well be a paper listing their death.

It was the notice of the first years first flying lessons. When everybody had come down to the common room, excitement coursed through them when they noticed the paper, excited to finally be able to properly learn how to fly a broom.

That is...until they found out which house would be joining them.

Luffy frowned. "There's nothing bad about learning with Slytherins." He stated while Ron patted his friend's back. The boy clearly did not like Malfoy after their first official greeting and Ron couldn't help but agree. He believed that every Slytherin was a git.

The ginger haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course it's bad! The Slytherins are a bunch of no good gits! Don't you know that You-Know-Who was in that house!?" When Luffy nodded, Ron continued, "That means that every Slytherin will be bad too!"

"..." Luffy was silent. "...But...Nami and Zoro are in Slytherin..."

Harry sighed. "Luffy, Nami is greedy while Zoro is a jerk." He said.

Luffy smiled. "I know." But then that smile suddenly turned to a glare, scaring the heck out of the two boys in from of him. "But they're my friends. If you insult them again, I'll pound you." He said darkly before he suddenly grinned again and walked past them. "I wonder what's for breakfast!"

Behind him, Ron and Harry gulped, shivering slightly. They knew that Luffy could fill out that threat.

Then they followed Luffy as he animatedly talked about food, specifically meat and how meat should always be in every single meal. The two looked at each other, slightly unnerved about Luffy.

When they reached the Great Hall though, all thought left them as they finally sat down and began to eat. Sitting besides Luffy was Hermione -his other side being Ace- who was talking about tips on Quidditch where only Neville seemed to be listening. Harry listened for a few short seconds before giving up. He had realized by then that there were far more people who were more nervous than he could ever be. Though it made him a tad bit happy, he was also sympathetic, compared to the others who boasted that they would do well like Ron -not to mean anything bad...- and others. Even Malfoy was bragging that he could fly ever since he was a young child.

Speaking of Malfoy...here he comes...

The blonde haired Slytherin reached forward just as soon as he reached the table and snatch something out of Neville's hand. A bright small red ball. When that happened, Ron and Harry, angered, were about to jump to their feet when something blurred past them. They both froze in shock only to see Luffy on top of Malfoy, wrestling the red ball out of his hands.

"Don't steal! Only pirates are allowed to steal, dammit! Don't steal like a pirate if you can't act like one!" He cried, not making any sense to everybody who listened.

Ace stood up and sighed. "Luffy..." He muttered warningly but stopped when he saw Malfoy's lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle about to punch Luffy. The straw hat boy had not notice them. And with that, Ace saw red before he leaped in astounding speed and landed a powerful punch on the two, his face dangerously dark.

"What is going on!?" Luffy and Ace paused and turned to see Professor McGonagall looming over them, a harsh look on her face and her lips in a thin line.

"Hiya cat-lady!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Professor McGonagall cried with a blush spread onto her cheeks. Then she composed herself and frowned. "Well?"

"Malfie took Neville's thing. I was getting it back." Luffy said, holding up Neville's red ball, the remembrall as proof. Underneath him, Malfoy cried out in anger at having his name said wrongly.

McGonagall frowned. "That does not give you an excuse to provoke violence!" She said before turning to Ace. "And you Mr. Protagas?"

Ace stared blankly at her. Then he pointed to the bloody and beaten up Crabbe and Goyle. Everybody jumped in shock at the scene. They never expected Ace, who, despite taller, was thinner than the two behind him, to actually beat them up in just a few seconds...and for them to look so...maimed...but then again, Ace is three years older and extremely protective. Even the teachers, for the short time Luffy has been here, has been able to figure that out. "They tried to hurt Luffy." He mentioned casually.

And at that, McGonagall felt the need to slap her forehead to ease the growing headache. Then with a wave of her wand, she had the two bloody boys lifted up into the air. She turned to Luffy and Malfoy, now ignoring Ace so that she could lose the headache. "Mr. Monkey, get off of Mr. Malfoy and return to your breakfast or you will have detention!"

"Eh? You mean I have to go the Forbidden Forest? Then give it!"

"WHAT!?"

Luffy grinned. "Filch said-"

"Enough!" McGonagall resisted the urge to hold her head and try to make any sense of the boy in front of her. "Just return to your breakfast! Malfoy, return to your table at once or I'll give you detention until Halloween!" She cried before magically floating the injured boys with her to the Hospital Wing. But she stopped just before and turned to Ace. "I will be asking Filch to give you your proper punishment."

Ace shrugged. "Eh. Nothing's worse than Gramps." He added before returning to his seat and wrestling his food away from Luffy.

Again, McGonagall resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Perhaps she should ask Pomfrey for what the muggles called an aspirin next time.

"Bye cat-lady! Please give me detention some other time!"

...Then again...she really should ask for it today. Now.

**~.~.~**

Luffy grinned as he ran down from the front steps onto the grounds for the Gryffindors and Slytherins first flying lessons. Jumping up, Luffy began to sing happily.

"The south land is warm~!  
The sun is shining and warming our heads~  
A bunch of idiots!"

The rest of the Gryffindor first years stared. Ron and Harry couldn't help but wonder how the heck did Luffy even manage to come up with that sort of song...

"The north land is cold~!  
The sun's not shining and our heads are cold~  
A bunch of idiots!"

At that, they all felt the need to slap their heads.

"You're still singing that song?"

Everybody turned and gaped to see Zoro, the third year Slytherin. He was behind them, at the top of the front steps with a raised brow and his lips itching towards an amused smile. Luffy grinned and waved happily. "Yo, Zoro! Are you lost again?"

"I'M NOT!" Zoro screamed, his face flushed as he denied to even have his younger friend say he was lost.

"Hurry up, Gryff- oh, Roronoa. Are you lost again?" Zoro blushed as the woman, Madam Hooch arrived. Her yellow hawk-like eyes bore into Zoro with curiosity. The boy never ceased to amuse her. Even Mihawk was interested in the boy after hearing about him from Professor McGonagall about his...sword problem.

And of course, Mihawk had no problem with Zoro keeping his swords.

Poor Minerva almost ripped out her own hair.

"Well, if I send you off, you'll just get lost again. Just stay here and watch." Madam Hooch added before turning to the Gryffindors. "Hurry up! The Slytherins are already waiting for you all." She said before turning around and headed towards the grounds where indeed, the Slytherins were waiting.

The first years scurried after her while Luffy stayed behind, walking down with Zoro as they talked about random things before Luffy turned to Zoro with uneasiness. "Zoro."

Zoro blinked. "What?" This was rather unnerving. Luffy...was never uneasy.

"...The castle is afraid..." He muttered. "I never got a chance to say it to Ace or Sabo...what do you think? Why do you think the castle would be afraid?"

His green haired friend just stared before he sighed. "Luffy, sometimes you make no sense and I swear to God, this is one of those moments. But if you really are uneasy, just remember that the rest of us are here too. Plus, there's Dumbledore. He's strong, remember? Kuina even said that Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore. And Kuina doesn't really give out compliments." He added. "And I'm sure Ace and Sabo-" Zoro paused. "I'm sure Sabo would've said the same."

Luffy blinked, wondering why Zoro took out Ace's name when Madam Hooch yelled at the first years to stand by a broomstick. Luffy turned to Zoro and grinned. "I bet to Sanji that I can fly for the first time!"

Zoro laughed. "How much?"

"Ten galleons."

"Seriously?" Zoro laughed again. "The curly brow idiot's gonna be broke by tonight." He said. He believed Luffy could do so. The boy is rather amazing and can do almost the impossible.

Luffy grinned before rushing off to join his fellow first years. Looking around, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle heavily bandaged and he felt a twinge of guilt, remembering that it was because Ace, his big brother did that. But...Ace did it to protect him...so it's fine...right?

"Stick out your right hand over your broom an say, "Up!""

And Luffy's guilt disappeared and he yelled eagerly, "UP!"

At one, his broom shot to his hand and he whooped. Behind him, Zoro let out a chuckle. Besides Luffy, Harry also managed to get his broom up while Hermione looked shocked that the two did but she didn't. But she didn't lose hope and kept trying while across Harry, Ron got his own broom up after his second try. He just looked happy that he managed too. He loved Quidditch after all. He was taking his first step to getting to play!

After everybody managed to get their brooms up, Madam Hooch began to help everybody mounting their brooms. Harry smiled as he got onto his broom. It felt...natural...as if he were born to fly. It was...familiar...in a way.

He looked at Ron and the two shared matching grins. If they fly, right now, then it truly was magic! Much more magical than anything - of course, not really but they were exaggerating at the moment- and they couldn't wait to get into the air. Luffy himself was ecstatic. He remembered Ace and Sabo trying to teach him to fly over the summers after their school year and he couldn't wait to really get into the air!

After all, Sabo wouldn't let him unless it was a few inches up the ground. Any higher, Sabo would get too worried. The worrywart.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle...three...two-"

But before Madam Hooch could count to one, Neville, nervous as he was and afraid to be left behind, kicked hard off the ground before Madam Hooch even touched the whistle and flew straight up.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch cried, her eyes wide while Neville began to panic on his broomstick, his own eyes wide as dinner plates as he continued to ascend up...up...and up when he started to slip off his broom.

He shouted cried of panic when finally, after more than twenty feet into the air, the boy slipped off his broom and fell. Everybody gasped as the boy came hurtling down, screaming in fear. But then a green blur suddenly flew past them and everybody gaped to suddenly see Zoro grabbing Neville from still several feet in the air and then landing safely next to Madam Hooch.

The first years turned to Luffy where Zoro once was, still shocked at how Zoro managed to get to Neville so quickly.

As Madam Hooch took Neville from Zoro's arms, she sighed and muttered, "Half unconscious...alright, come on boy! Don't become fully unconscious until we get you to the hospital wing!" Then she turned to the rest. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" Then turning back to Neville, she urge the boy to move. Soon, they were in the castle and out of sight.

Then several laughs snapped the Gryffindors from their daze and they turned to see the Slytherins - except Zoro - laughing. They all glared at the Slytherins. Ron and Harry were clenching their fist. Despite Neville being a bit of an idiot, though less than Luffy, he was a good kid. Nice too if he weren't so scared.

Zoro and Luffy narrowed their eyes but said nothing.

"Look!" Malfoy darted forward and snatched a red glass ball from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent to him!" He held it up for all to see.

"Give that here Malfoy..." Everybody turned to see Harry take a small step forward. His eyes were narrowed at Malfoy in an angered glare. Malfoy gave a sneer.

"I think...I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about...a tree?" He asked nastily before leaping onto his broom and took off. Everybody gasped but Harry paid no attention and made a grab for his own broom. "Come and get it, Potter!"

Luffy glared and took a step forward when Zoro grabbed his arm. Luffy looked back to see Zoro shaking his head and then motioned to Harry. Luffy looked to see Harry mounting his broom while Hermione cried, "NO! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all into trouble!"

But Harry ignored her and took off. His eyes widened at the feeling. It was a rush! And strangely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it! He could feel the blood rushing to his head, his adrenaline pumping, and his heart wildly beating to perhaps a hundred miles an hour! A small thought passed by him; that he was able to do something, that he found something he could do without even being taught!

A grin came to his face as he did rose higher into the air, becoming even a bit daring as he pulled his broom up and earning himself gasps from the girls underneath him, as well as two loud whoops from his two friends.

Then he turned sharply to glare at Malfoy. The blonde boy was frowning, as though annoyed. "Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!" Harry cried.

Malfoy sneered. "Oh yeah?" But then his eyes widened and he turned away, just in time to see a grinning Luffy above him with his straw hat shadowing his eyes. A blank look overcame Malfoy before he turned and managed to dodge Harry who came straight at him after Luffy did. "H-HEY!" He cried, angered and flustered.

Luffy laughed while Harry grinned. Below, Hermione angrily turned to Zoro who held an innocent look. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOLDING HIM!" She cried.

Zoro shrugged. "Eh, I can't really. He's persuasive." He added before turning away with a grin. Hermione merely yelled in frustration while Ron laughed besides Zoro before freezing up and then looking back at the fight above them. He still wasn't used to the third year Slytherin...

Back in the air, Harry turned to Malfoy once more. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck!" He cried.

Just as Malfoy had that registered in his mind, he heard Luffy blink. "Is Malfoy weak?"

"WHAT!?" Malfoy cried, angered to be called weak.

"...But...Harry just said that if Crab-bug and Goya isn't here, you're neck's in danger. So it means you're weak, right?" Luffy asked with a grin.

Behind Malfoy, Harry was stifling and laugh while the blonde boy looked extremely angered and embarrassed. Although he was wondering about the nicknames... Then he turned to Harry with an angered sneer. "Try and catch this, Potter!" He cried before he held up the red glass ball and threw it high into the air.

Harry and Luffy gaped and just as Luffy turned to try and get to it, a blur passed by him and he blinked to see Harry zooming towards the red ball. His hand was shot outwards as he reached towards the red glass ball. Luffy's eyes widened with anticipation but then he froze when he saw a face of horror and shock stare at the scene from a castle window: Professor McGonagall was staring at the scene. Her face was holding anger, her eyes showing confusion, anger, and...was that hope?

Luffy blinked, confused but then was snapped out of shock when a loud cheer came from the grounds and he looked to see that Harry had caught the red ball, just a foot away from the ground. Luffy smiled, glad that Neville's item was saved. Neville will be happy.

But then, a loud yell made everybody freeze, especially Harry who had just reached the ground. "HARRY POTTER!"

Everybody turned to see Professor McGonagall coming down from the castle to the grounds, her face livid. Her lips were formed to a thin line, far thinner than any of the first years have seen so far in their small time in Hogwarts. "How dare you...might have broken your neck...!"

Instantly, every Gryffindor came to his defense. "It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley!" Then Professor McGonagall turned to Harry with a stern look. "You, follow me." She said before turning around and headed back to the castle, muttering under her breath. Harry looked at his fellow classmates before slumping and hurrying after the woman.

Above everybody, Luffy watched with a frown. He didn't get Professor McGonagall's expression earlier...then he turned to Zoro, as though hoping for a message. Zoro himself was watching the scene before looking up at Luffy. Then he grinned. That surprised Luffy and soon, the straw hat boy himself was grinning ear to ear. He now understood what everything that just happened meant! This was going to call for a celebration soon enough!

**~.~.~**

"What!? There's no way I lost that bet!" Luffy grinned at Sanji.

"You can ask Ronniekins! He saw me fly!" Luffy said happily. With 10 galleons, he could get his brothers to get like how much candy! He couldn't wait!

Sanji grumbled before turning to ask the ginger haired boy before pausing. "...Oi, Weasley-"

"Huh?" Ron looked at Sanji, confused.

"...What's up with you? You're being twitchy." The blonde hair teen asked.

Ron looked down. "Well, Harry was called away for flying without permission-"

"Eh? Not bad. Wonder if he got detention. I'll bet he wouldn't last a minute in the Forbidden Forest, despite being in Gryffindor and being the Boy who Lived." Sanji said in an almost teasing tone.

Ron looked livid. "Don't degrade him! And if he got detention, that would be bad! Very, very bad! Not good!" He cried.

Sanji shrugged. "Eh, detention's not all that bad. Unless you count some of the annoying ones. One time I was to help the house elves in the kitchen and if Filch was trying to be a bastard like he is to purebloods..." Sanji chuckled while Luffy laughed. Ron just looked at them, confused.

"...But...working like a house elf...isn't that seriously like a detention?"

"Maybe. But I happen to enjoy cooking, baking, etcetera. If fact, I went down to help make the pumpkin juice you're drinking right now." Sanji said as Ro took a sip of his juice, only to have his eyes widen in shock.

The ginger haired boy stared at his drink. "And...you didn't use magic...!?"

"Yeah. I hate using magic for food."

"Seriously!? Merlin's beard, you're amazing! This is delicious!" Ron said with a smile. "Wait until Harry finds-" Then the boy stopped and sighed. "I really hope Professor didn't expel him...I heard from Harry that his cousin bullies him..."

At that, Luffy and Sanji frowned. Then Luffy smiled. "Nah, everything will be fine." Sanji and Ron looked at him, confused. Then Sanji sighed.

"Believe him. He's usually right about stuff like this." Sanji said, returning to his meal.

"U-USUALLY!?"

"HARRY!" Ron and Sanji blinked, seeing Luffy wave and they all turned to see Harry walking past the Great Hall's doors. The boy's eyes brightened. And then he waved back eagerly and started to make his way over.

"Harry!" Ron said happily. "You're not expelled are you?"

"Ah, hold on. Let me get some food!" Harry said. "I'm starving." He added as he sat down and added food to his own plate. After taking one bite, he gulped and then turned to Ron with a grin. "I'm not expelled! But..." He looked around and then leaned in to whisper something, only to make Ron's eyes widened.

"N-No way! You're joking! But then...that means...!"

"Yeah. In a century. But you can't say anything. I promised Wood and Professor McGonagall that I wouldn't say anything. Also, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Harry said while across from them, Luffy pouted angrily.

"I wanna know too!"

Harry stared at Luffy blankly. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah!"

Sanji shrugged. "Who knows if he can."

At that, Harry looked at Luffy uneasily. Then he smiled. "But isn't it better as a surprise?"

Luffy blinked. "Surprise? But you told Ronniekins-"

"RON! IT'S RON!

"Cause he might find out sooner or later." Harry added quickly. He knew that would be true. But he also didn't want Luffy to really know. He knew the boy loved surprises after all. This would definitely be a good surprise for the boy.

Sanji smiled. He understood what Harry was getting at. And Luffy did like it when his friends are happy. "Just leave it Luffy. We'll find out sooner or later."

Luffy pouted. "Fine...but I'm finding out sooner!" He cried out as though it were a battle cry.

Harry chuckled while Ron took another sip of his juice. Then he blinked. "Oh! Harry! Sanji here helped make this pumpkin juice!"

"What!? Seriously!? It's delicious!"

"Of course! But it's not my best. After all, the best will only be for the ladies!"

"Ah, Sanji, you still need to give me my 10 galleons."

"Why?"

"Apparently, Luffy and Sanji made a bet, Harry. To see if Luffy could fly well or not for his first time."

"Oh, well, Luffy did really well for his first time."

"What? The shitty idiot did well!? ...Shit..."

"Shishishishi! Told ya Sanji! Can I have them now?"

* * *

Kura: Yes! It's done!

Berry: But honestly...

Kura: It doesn't feel like it's good...but oh well. I just hope everybody enjoyed it :)

Berry: Please do review :)

Kura: And until the next oneshot...BYES!


	7. 1-7 A Regular Day: Zoro

Kura: Okay first, I wanted to put this reply to a reviewer. The comment made me think, "What~? I really wrote that~?" And I checked...and by golly, I did! I was so shocked! My expression literally was: (ㆆ▃ㆆ) Then I started laughing to myself.

Berry: :P It was the -he heard Luffy blink- part. We decided to just leave it. It made us laugh :)

Kura: Yeah! :) Reviewer person; you know who you are! XD

Berry: Anyway, continuing on, this oneshot is about Zoro.

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Oddachi

Kura: Start!

* * *

**1.7 A Regular Day: Zoro**

A yawn escaped his lips before he looked at his alarm. Hmm...he woke up five minutes before the alarm. That's no good...he should be waking up earlier.

Getting up, he shut off his alarm clock and stretched. Looking up at the ceiling, still half asleep, he could hear the sounds of wooden swords clashing with one another. He could hear a soft tone, the mother of the house, drinking tea made by her daughter who would soon be going to her own practice. He could hear the younger students, clamoring happily about the day's lessons. He could heard the teacher walking through the house, ready to start the day.

But then he was snapped out of it when he heard a groan and he turned to see his roommate...uh...what was his name?

Meh, forget it. A waste of his time to try and remember.

They all looked pretty much the same anyway.

Just like curly brow and...Malfie? Luffy called him that right? Meh, they both had blonde hair. They're both stupid and cocky in a sense. They both love themselves - after all, Malfie's just love themselves - and they must be related. The only difference was that curly brow was a Gryffindor and loved girls. Malfie was a Slytherin and could probably care less.

...Maybe they were distant relatives...?

Standing up, he left his room to go to the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes. The water was warm. It was blissful. And while cold water was good, it was good training after all, warm water like this once in a while was great. Stepping out, he dried himself, changed, went back to his shared dorm room to grabbed his swords, and left the Slytherin dungeons.

It was five in the morning and lessons doesn't start for three more hours.

And to his - unpleasant - surprise, his childhood friend was awake and training herself...along with her younger sister who was the same age as him and in Hufflepuff.

The girl, Tashigi seemed to grimace at the sight of him and hid herself behind her older sister. "What are you doing here, Roronoa!?" She cried, her glasses reflecting off light as she glared at the green haired boy in front of her. Then she noticed a certain sword strapped on him and her glare darkened. "When will you give back sister's blade!? It isn't yours to begin with!"

He groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Kuina gave it to me, dammit!"

"Yeah right! That blade is too good for you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Both of you, stop!" They both froze and looked at the fifth year Ravenclaw who sighed in annoyance. "Gosh, both of you are in your third year already! Stop acting like children! Or at least, stop acting like a typical Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Kuina cried. Then she groaned. "Makes me wonder why Tashigi isn't a Gryffindor..."

"S-Sorry older sister..." Tashigi said with a slight blush. "I guess I should stop...even Smoker-san, ah, I mean...Mr. Smoker said that I should stop acting childish..."

Kuina stared at her with a blank face. "You can ignore that idiot Smoky."

"Eh!? But Mr. Smoker is a good person! Unlike that stupid, brainless-"

"I'm right here!" Tashigi merely stuck a tongue out as a response.

Kuina smiled. "Well, enough of that. Let's get back to our training. Zoro, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna run a few laps first." Kuina nodded, urging for more information. "...Maybe...a hundred laps around the ground..."

Tashigi gaped. "What?"

"Yeah, your right. Hundreds too small-"

"No, I mean, won't that put too much strain on your body?" She asked, actual concern laced onto her tone. "We still have lessons and everything, you know. You don't have to push yourself too much-"

The boy nodded. "I know. But I want to. It'll be good for me. Also, if I don't train, I'll never catch up to Kuina." Then he turned and smirked at her. "In fact, I'll beat you tonight! Just you wait!"

"Yes, yes. I know. It'll be my two thousand three hundred and forty fifth win." She added with a smile, making the boy blush angrily while Tashigi cheered silently for her older sister.

"S-Shut up! I'll win this one for sure!" The boy cried, determination clear in his voice. Turning away and setting his swords down - he knows that Kuina and Tashigi would watch over it - he went off to start his laps. Meanwhile, the two sisters went back to their daily training. Then attacked each other with their wooden swords with enough power to knock out a grown man with one strike.

**~.~.~**

"Mornin' Zoro!" He turned to see the straw hat boy bouncing towards him with a wide grin, despite all the glares and hisses the Slytherin table threw at him. He merely smiled and nodded.

"Yo Luffy. What do you want?"

Luffy grinned. "Come on! You're done eating right? Let's go visit Usopp! Nami, come too!"

The girl sitting across from Zoro raised a brow before shrugging. Then she smiled. "Sure. But it'll cost you 10 galleons."

"EH!?"

"You want me to come or not?" At that, Luffy wilted as Zoro scowled.

"...Damn greedy witch..." He muttered under his breath as Nami stood up to join the two. Not too far behind them was Sanji, hearts in his eyes as he ran towards them. Soon, they were all walking towards the Hufflepuff table. Kuina had joined them as well but stood far from Sanji.

She was rather uncomfortable being treated with such care like that. Especially since she always hated being a girl for the weakness she would obtain in the future as she grew.

Every Hufflepuff looked at the newcomers with a bit of nervousness in their eyes. They made room however when Nami asked politely if they could sit with Usopp and Tashigi, both who eagerly made room for their friends. Tashigi however, glared hatefully at the green haired Slytherin who rolled his eyes. Sanji asked Tashigi how her day was with hearts in his eyes, making the girl cringe back a bit before smiling uneasily.

Luffy laughed and began to eat when Usopp hit his head. "You already ate!" And thus the straw hat boy began to whine unhappily.

The green haired Slytherin merely chuckled before sipping pumpkin juice. He liked butterbeer better...but...oh well. Pumpkin juice will have to do.

**~.~.~**

The classes were finally over. He couldn't stand sitting still for so long, going without any training. It was ridiculous.

Now, sitting to relax was something he could do. He laid against the grass, his eyes closed and his swords leaned against his body as he felt himself slowly drift away. The squid was playing with the water while Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were talking to themselves, going to visit Hagrid and his dog. The three loved the giant.

As he drifted off, his mind started to dream. He saw himself on a ship, looking out to the ocean. Behind him, Usopp and Luffy were chatting as they tried to fish. Both wore different outfits, a red vest with shorts for Luffy and Usopp with overalls. He supposed that Usopp would never be rid of that long nose, even in a dream.

Elsewhere, Nami was reading a newspaper while a seagull was waiting to be paid for the last thirty minutes while he smelled whatever the swirly brow was cooking up for their lunch.

Their ship was called Merry Go.

And they were the Straw Hat Pirates with Luffy as their captain, soon to be the Pirate King.

And he himself, was aiming to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Each one of his friends had their own ambitions as well. Nami wished to be the first to complete the world map. The curly brow wished to find the legendary sea, All Blue. And Usopp...well...he didn't exactly have a dream yet. But he'll find one as they go about their adventures.

Their crew was small. But it was all they could hope for. It was like having a family, going on many adventures.

He could feel himself smile. He liked this world, despite being made-up.

He almost wished it were real.

"Oi, Zoro! Wake up!" He blinked and looked up, a small train of drool going down to his chin. Luffy was peering at him with a smile. "Come on! It's time for dinner!"

Yawning, he sat up and looked around. He could see Ace and Sabo walking over, eager to get to their dinner as well. They were both smiling and talking about the class they had together.

Luffy tilted his head as the green hair teen stood up. "What were you dreaming about?"

Zoro looked at Luffy before he saw the 17 year old pirate Luffy in front of him. The boy was grinning and holding a thumbs up, his mouth moving to say something that he couldn't hear. But he knew what he said. And Zoro smiled.

"Not much. Ah, but you were a pirate."

"Eh!? So cool! What kind of pirate!? Was I strong?"

"I guess. You managed to convince me to join. So I guess you were strong."

"Ah, Zoro, Luffy! Hurry up! Oh, and Zoro, I heard you have a match with Kuina. Good luck, man."

"Sabo, let's bet on who'll win. I'm betting for Kuina."

"HEY! That's a cheaters bet, Ace!"

"I AM GOING TO WIN, DAMMIT!"

"Shishishishi! Good luck Zoro!"

* * *

Kura: ...

Berry: ...

Kura: Well...in all honesty, this wasn't how it was originally supposed to go... (o.o) I was actually planning to put the sword spar here...but then I realized...I was terrible in writing swordplay. I would suck like seriously.

Berry: Indeed.

Kura: Shut up! Anyway, somebody mentioned to add Usopp and here ya go! XD Usopp came aboard! And don't worry! Usopp will come in alot more soon! And for Chopper...he's younger than Luffy by two years so I'm not sure if I should bring him with Vivi or not...anyway, I'm doing this little "Regular Day" thing for a bit. Next is Nami, since I'm going in order of the crew joining...or maybe Usopp...Nami officially joined after Sanji so...hmmm...

Berry: Either will do, I think...But if anybody has a preference, we'll go with that instead :)

Kura: Oh, and about Kuina and Tashigi, I know that they're not related and that Tashigi is older than Zoro by two years...but I put it like this because it seemed alright. In here, Tashigi is the same age as Zoro while Kuina is two years older. And honestly, I have no idea on the age difference between Kuina and Zoro...

Berry: And so...it came out like this :) Anyway, we hope all of you enjoyed this. And thank you to all who have continued to read this, despite not being able to update in a while. We also plan to update Angels and Demons soon. We're almost done with the latest chapter after having a writer's block for so...damn...long...

Kura: Dang...I wonder if I put too much spotlight on Zoro. I feel like I did...continuing on, please do review everybody! :D BYES!


	8. 1-8 A Regular Day: Nami

Kura: ...

Berry: ...

Kura: ...SERIOUSLY!? KUINA AND TASHIGI ARE THE SAME AGE!? I should've made them twins or something! (○口○ )

Berry: :)

Kura: ...T^T Oh well. Another reviewer made me stare at the review though. This person said they originally thought Kuina would be dead. And actually, I didn't plan to have Kuina in this. :P In the end, she came in :P

Berry: :) Oh well.

Kura: Also...I-I was so happy when somebody said that this doesn't get much credit and is one of the best of the OPxHP crossovers she/he read. At that point, I was crying and blushing with happiness! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD

Berry: :)

Kura: On the next topic...now I'm worried about how to add everybody else - Franky and Chopper mostly. I have an idea about Brook. Oh, and about Robin not being in Zoro's dream, sorry but it's because that dream was in a scene before the crew even got to the Grand Line. But because Zoro tends to sleep alot, I might put more dreams like that :) Of course, Luffy would get them too! Anyway, this next one-shot is on Nami :) We weren't sure which one to go to next: Nami or Usopp.

Berry: We just decided on Nami :P

Kura: Indeed :) I was even thinking about doing one for the golden trio and maybe even Robin, despite the fact that she's not a student. Well...I did say she might be a teacher later :P Another thing, sorry if this one-shot isn't good. I wasn't sure how to capture Nami. I'm not very good at writing her...

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Oddachi

Kura: Before we continue, has anybody listened to "Hand's Up" for One Piece opening 16? (Apparently, it seems official in Japan but not in America...T^T at least I think so...) It's...AWESOME! XD

Berry: It really is :) The video is rather cute too :)

* * *

**1.8 A Regular Day: Nami**

A yawn escaped and bright brown eyes snapped open. A smile came to the girl's lips as she sat up and got off her bed. A frown came to her face as she looked out the window. She hated the fact that the windows were enchanted to show the outside of the castle. There was a fake sun, grass, etc. She wished it were real instead. Though, this enchantment only happens sometimes. Looking around, she noticed that none of her roommates were awake...as usual. A small grin came to her lips as she thought of her usual routine. Then, leaving the room, she went to take a shower.

Warm water washed over her and she sighed in contentment. Warm water was always wonderful. She loved it.

As she stepped out of the shower, she looked at the mirror in front of her. Her orange hair stuck to her, wet from the shower she just took. Her eyes were staring back at her with a look of almost emptiness. She frowned slightly as she looked at those eyes, only to have the eyes travel down to a tattoo on her left arm.

At that, the girl smiled warmly.

She will always love the representation of that tattoo. Her mother let her get it, so that she would always remember the family she has back in her real home. Because after all, despite Hogwarts being so homey with all her friends, teachers who actually like her, and her older sister, it would never be home to her.

Her home will always be with her mother and sister, all three of them together.

After changing - to normal clothes without the ugly robes; seriously why the robes? It's hideous - the girl stepped out and headed to her room. Just when she was ready to open it and get in, the door opened and she blinked to see her roommates staring at her, their eyes wide at getting caught. The girl looked at them blankly before a kind and innocent smile came to her face. "Hi guys! Where you going?" She asked them in a false cheery voice, making them cringe in terror.

They gulped. One muttered, "T-To take a-a shower..."

"Oh? Without paying your fee?"

"T-That is...u-uh..."

"How could you! Even though I willingly take your things there for you every day-"

"YOU ONLY DO IT ONCE A WEEK!" One screamed.

"And let you guys use my shampoo and body wash for just ten galleons-"

"AFTER YOU TOOK OURS!" Another wailed. "AND THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"And you don't let us use yours! You make us use our own by paying!" Another cried, her eyes filled with anger. The last just gave up, too tired to even complain to her evil roommate. She admits that the girl is very evil and sneaky. She even wondered what would happen if her roommate was born during the Dark Lord's time...the Dark Lord might've even been afraid of her if the girl was older and stronger, her intelligence and sneakiness making her a very powerful enemy.

Made her wonder why she hung out with those two Gryffindor and Hufflepuff...

Meanwhile, the girl looked at them innocently. "Are you sure?"

"WE'RE VERY SURE!"

The girl simply smiled. "Well, pay up then!"

Every other Slytherin gulped as they heard the distressed cried of the poor unfortunate girls who had to room with her. Malfoy himself made sure that he'd never cross her, else his entire family fortune would soon be within her grasps. He was quite certain about that...

In the window, the giant squid just swam away, a scared look in its eyes after seeing everybody in the common room shudder. It knew why and was scared of her.

**~.~.~**

"Nami, did you make them pay again?" She looked up to see her sister looking down at her with a smile.

The orange haired girl smiled innocently. "Yeah! When you go to Hogsmeade, make sure to get me those Glacial Snow Flakes and Toothflossing Stringmints. I heard from Sabo that they're pretty good. And can you get anything relating to tangerines if you can find them?" She asked, looking hopeful.

Her sister laughed. "No problem, Nami. I'm surprised though. I thought you'd rather save all those money."

"Yeah, but I also planned to send some of those sweets to mum..." She muttered softly.

A soft smile came to her sister's lips. "You miss her?"

"...Yeah..."

"Don't worry. We'll visit her during winter break. No worries."

A giggle passed. "Yeah. Thanks Nojiko."

"Hey, no problem. Ah, morning Zoro."

The younger girl turned to see Zoro walking over. The teen's face turned sour after seeing the younger girl who smiled devilishly. "Ugh..." He muttered. "The wicked witch of Slytherin..." He walked over. Every other Slytherin hated him for obvious reasons - associating with Gryffindors apparently was a crime to them - so they often force him to sit with the orange haired second year who they knew he hated with a passion.

"MARIMO!" The two sisters blinked to see Zoro dodge a well aimed kick that hit Goyle in the head instead. Zoro cursed in annoyance while Goyle was now on the ground, his eyes spinning as Sanji stood up after his attacked and turned to Zoro with anger in his now burning eyes. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT NAMI!" He screamed with burning anger in his voice and amazing Zoro at how the Gryffindor had even managed to hear him.

The Slytherins stared at the blonde Gryffindor, still trying to figure out why a Gryffindor was supposedly in love with a Slytherin.

"Ah~ Nojiko~ You're as beautiful today as you always are~" Sanji cooed in his loving voice while Nojiko sweat dropped.

"...T-Thank you..." She muttered as her sister giggled.

Zoro merely tched in annoyance before sitting down and took a slice of butter bread, stuffing it into his mouth. "You're as annoying as usual, stupid brow." He muttered as he drank some milk before noticing Luffy and Usopp walking towards them, both chattering about nonsense things. Behind them were Harry and Ron who were hesitant on joining them.

"DAMN YOU, MARIMO!" Sanji screamed, once again catching the attention of the entire school.

A laugh made Sanji turn to see Luffy with a grin. "Hey, Sanji! Did Zoro make you mad again?"

Sanji huffed. "No shit, idiot." He said.

Usopp sighed. "You shouldn't fight this early in the morning, Sanji! You're making everybody stare..."

The blonde Gryffindor scoffed. "Who cares?"

"True, it doesn't matter." Nojiko said with a smile. "Besides..." She turned to the fighting pair who once again started a spat after Zoro insulted the blonde. "...Watching them fight is rather amusing."

"Not just amusing." Her younger sister piped. "It's hilarious." She said with a wicked grin, making Harry and Ron who just came to get Luffy pale and rush back to their own table.

**~.~.~**

She sighed as she glanced at her potions. To her, this class was rather easy. It was rather like science and she loved science. But sometimes, she'd rather go and do something else...like just read in the library. She really loved reading but mostly about things like the weather. She was just so interested in learning about winds, how clouds form and things like that.

Magic...disrupts all of that.

Not that it meant she hates magic. Hell no. She found magic fascinating.

With magic, traveling around the world seemed more possible than when she knew of no magic. Of when she just believed that her family was poor and completely...unmagical. Merlin, she's turning into Luffy, making up words and nonsense.

Wait...is unmagical a word?

After turning in her vial of potion, she headed back to her seat and cleaned up, making sure that she got everything back and everything was in order. Sitting down, she reached into her bag and began to read.

**~.~.~**

She blushed as Professor McGonagall praised her. The professor loved the student, brilliant at every class and a Slytherin who would be friends with Gryffindors. She knew that the professor loved her for those reasons. She was different, unique in the entire Slytherin house, besides Zoro and possible a few others. And that made her proud.

The Slytherins were a rude and uncivilized bunch. Most of them - the purebloods - have no idea about the world outside their little magical community. And she was determined to change that. She loved her house, that was no doubt, but the students inside the house were what made them bad.

Like stupid You-Know-Who.

She doesn't even know his name. Nobody would speak it.

Stupidity.

It's just a name. Why fear it? She actually wants to know his damn name. How scary can it be?

Luffy would probably call You-Know-Who's name anytime, randomly, and people would faint from the shock.

...Actually, that'd be hilarious.

She blinked when Professor McGonagall announced to the class of their homework. She grinned as she heard that she would have none, as a result of being able to do the spell, unlike many of her classmates who groaned at the thought of mere homework.

Idiots.

And back in the common room, they'll try to get advice from her. As usual.

Because after all, she forbad the older students from helping them...with the usual threat and blackmail. Seriously, nobody can hold a secret better than her. Everybody else always gossips and gossips, especially the girls. And yet everybody wonders how she had even gotten a hold of each Slytherin students secret.

Except for Zoro. She knows from experience what his weakness is.

Of course, the boy could care less if it's exposed. The brute. Seriously, why on earth was that boy a Slytherin. He could be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff...or maybe he's in Slytherin because the sorting hat made him go? But what reason...hmmm...

**~.~.~**

Stretching, she smiled at Professor Flitwick - no matter what, she must never tell him that he's adorable for being so tiny - who squeaked about the spell they would be learning today. As he demonstrated the spell, she noticed some Slytherins and Gryffindors silently throwing stuff at each other in the background.

She gave a small sigh before lifting her wand. She spoke silently.

Suddenly, the stuffs they were throwing stopped in midair. Some of the students took note of this and stared with wide eyes before the thing, now identified as a crumpled paper, flew towards her. She caught it easily and instantly, the ones throwing paled. She turned to them and gave a devilish smirk, writing something on it, and let the paper float back to them before mouthing, _You owe me._ Together, the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked at the paper, only to pale.

_"Continue, then I'll tell Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Oh, and you owe me for not telling~"_

The rest of the students gulped and looked away. They knew better than to tell on her.

But from the corner of her eyes, she could see Professor Flitwick wink. She giggled. Only Professor Flitwick would allow her to do this. Not that he approved. But rather, he figured it was a better punishment than what he could give.

**~.~.~**

"Oi, Nami!" She turned around, only to see the only two Gryffindors besides Luffy and Sanji who would talk to her. They were Zoro's age, twins, sneaky, and were way too much like Ace, Sabo, and Luffy when they make their daily rounds in their hometown.

Except they don't steal like the three brothers.

She smiled as the two caught up to her. "What's up?" She asked. The first, George...maybe... grinned and held up a candy. She blinked and looked at it. "...What's that...?" She asked and then raised a brow. "Don't tell me this is what you two made me invest on." She said with a threatening tone.

Fred held up his hands. "Hey, remember, we said we were planning to open a joke shop one day when we're older. This is one of the many products we made-"

"But we're not too sure if it works..."

"After all, it's just at an experimental stage,"

"And we want you to give it to,"

"Anybody you want."

She blinked. She took the wrapped candy and peered at it with an incredulous stare. "What's it supposed to do?" She asked.

Fred grinned widely. "We'll let you,"

"Figure it out yourself!" George finished. Then he smiled. "By the way, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." Fred...George finished.

She blushed. "I knew that!"

"Right~" The twins grinned before leaving the orange haired girl to herself.

She huffed. "How stupid..." She muttered before looking at the candy. "...I have a bad feeling about this..." She said and she stuck it into her pocket before going on her way. If she was late, Luffy's gonna complain again. The little annoying brat. Seriously, why can't he be more like Sabo, he's so much more polite.

**~.~.~**

As she walked down to the lake, she watched Ace and Sabo splash water at their little brother who was screaming with delight. Near them, Zoro was sleeping on the grass while Kuina was sitting next to him, writing something - probably an essay for class - Next to the duo, Tashigi and Nojiko was helping Usopp, Harry, and Ron - why were those two there, don't they hate Zoro - with some of their own work. Sanji was watching the sky with ease.

As she came near, Luffy blinked and turned to her. "Nami!" He said happily before running towards her. He pouted and he got to her. "Why are you late!?" He cried.

She smiled. "I got held up by Fred and George. Ron looked up, horrified.

"What did they give you!?" He cried. She blinked and took out the candy.

"This."

Ron looked pale before shaking his head. "...Maybe they gave it to her cause...but still..." He stared to mutter to himself as Harry looked at his friend with worry. Tashigi and Nojiko looked at each other before turning to Nami.

"It's probably better to not eat that Nami..." Nojiko stated as Tashigi nodded, agreeing.

She smiled. "I know. They told me to test it on somebody. They probably want me to give them the results."

Ron's head snapped towards her. "Why?"

"Cause I give them money to work on their experiments. I'm their number one investor." She said with a glint in her eyes. "Plus when they make their shop, I'll be helping out, again, as their investor and be getting back forty five percent for any of the products I helped them with."

While Ron looked horrified, Nojiko merely asked, "Just forty five? For you?"

"Well, I wanted seventy five but those two managed to negotiate all the way there." She grinned. "They're awesome. I can't believe anybody actually can manage to make me agree on their terms." She said with her grin slowly turning wicked.

Ran gulped uneasily. "...M-My...b-brothers...working w-with..." His face turned an amazing shade of white before he fell to his back. "I don't wanna know anymore. Please don't say anything." He muttered. Harry looked back and forth, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

She giggled. Then turned to Luffy. "You want?"

"I want!" Luffy cheered.

But just as he said that, his two brothers appeared beside him, their eyes somewhat dark. "Don't give it to him." They said in a dark and protective tone. Everybody sweat dropped while a few shuddered at their tone.

"...Alright...I won't..."

"Awww..." Luffy pouted and he stared to whine, only to have Ace shut him up with a hit upside his head. "OUCH!"

**~.~.~**

Humming, she left the common room quickly and dashed up to the Owlery and looked around, only to smile brightly when she saw her favorite owl. Giving a small whistle, the grey owl perked up and flew over to her. Not too big and not too small the owl looked at her with its big eyes, reminding her of Luffy's own big eyes. She smiled. "Hey, Coco." She said, cooing at the bird with the nickname she gave it.

She held up an orange envelope. "You think you can send another letter?" She asked. Coco ruffled it's feathers, looking ready after coming back just yesterday morning delivering a letter from her mother.

Giggling, she strapped the letter to Coco and after giving a soft kiss of top it's head, Coco flew off.

A smile came to her lips.

While it's too bad that she can't use her electronics at school - cause she would so go to the bank, transfer her money, and buy a phone for her mom, Nojiko, and herself - she was glad for the Owl post because then she could still keep in contact with her precious mother.

Yawning, Nami then turned and left the Owlery, ready to get to bed. She had to wake up early after all or she won't get her daily payment from her roommates.

Heaven forbid they manage to take a shower without paying.

* * *

Kura: ...This didn't exactly go the way I wanted originally...but I still rather like it :)

Berry: Meh, we're not too sure if this fits Nami at all. Maybe a few parts but not everything...

Kura: Hahaha, whatever. Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed! XD Sorry for updating so terribly late...

Berry: Next will be Usopp.

Kura: He's will be hard cause I'm not sure what to do with him...hmmm...

Berry: By the way, we were wondering about Chopper. Should we make him an actual reindeer or a human who was accidently stuck with a spell as a child and became half human, half reindeer. Please do tell us your answers in your reviews.

Kura: Or if you have any other idea, please don't hesitant to tell us! BYES! XD


	9. 1-9 A Regular Day: Usopp

Kura: ((⇀‸↼))

Berry: ...

Kura: That was my face while I was trying to write Usopp's day. I scratch what I said before. Usopp's is the hardest to write...

Berry: -_-

Kura: But I tried XP I hope it turned out alright! XP Oh, and thank you everybody who reviewed! T^T I love you all! -glomps everybody- Luffy, do the same!

Luffy: -glomps everybody-

Kura: Oh, and somebody mentioned why the older Slytherins and Nami's roommates didn't just stand up to her. I'm guessing it's because she kinda has everybody in her grasps. Meaning she knows too many things and for her to keep quiet, they can't stand up to her...or something like that :) And her roommates, well, they know her for a year. About. I would guess that they did try to stand up to her, only to fail miserably so they can't do anything. Just a thought though :) I might mention the real reason if I ever come up with it sometime later :)

Berry: Yups :)

Kura: By the way, if there's any error, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odaachi!

* * *

**1.9 A Regular Day: Usopp**

Yawning, he sat up and looking around groggily, his eyes trying to blink away the sleep. He stretched before turning around on his bed and looked around his dormitory. It was weird...waking up to the peaceful sounds of people sleeping near him when usually, Luffy would often scream at him to wake up to play or something like that.

As a result, he got used to waking up early.

A sigh escaped his lips before he looked at the time and concluded that it wasn't too early. There was just an hour left before he had to go to breakfast.

Standing up, he stretched again, feeling the warm glow from the copper lamps and smiled. While the Hufflepuff dormitory wasn't like home, he did feel rather homey here. Plus, he loved to talk with the plants that Professor Sprout often placed in the dorms and common room to decorate the place. He was even certain that Luffy would love to talk with the plants.

Even the ones that don't talk.

For some reason, Luffy could do that.

Anyway, he grabbed some clothes and left the room in a hurry. He didn't want to get into the shower rush which would probably happen sooner or later.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the shower rooms, rubbing his hair with his towel and said hello to some of the plants, others wrapping their vines and leaves around his hand in an attempt to stop him so they could interact. Some of the plants, he observed after coming into the Hufflepuff Basement for the first time, were very clingy. Not that he minded.

Going back to his dorm, he started to change into his overalls before struggling into his robes. Once again, he started to wonder why he was put into Hufflepuff. Some of the older students had wondered after getting to know him.

He lied. A lot.

Of course, he had his reasons, reasons that only his friends knew but they never told anybody. And nobody really minded his lies. Most of them were too outrageous that only the most stupidest - Luffy - would ever believe them. And his lies were harmless, most of them just being stories of what he supposedly did or lies to get himself out of trouble. None of them harmed the other students and most liked his lies. They were funny and sometimes refreshing.

But still, Hufflepuffs are supposed to be honest.

A few minutes after he had put on his clothes, one of his newer friends - but not as close as Luffy and the others - came in. Justin grinned and said a good morning, his hair still slightly wet. "You ready for the classes today?"

At that, he paled. He had potions with...the scary guy...

"...Ah...I think my I-can't-go-to-potions sickness is acting up!" He cried, his face dangerously pale.

Justin laughed. "I know." He said before he turned to get ready while he started to cry, not wanting to accept his fate where the greasy git of Slytherin would torture him. Or so his mind often told him.

Together with Ernie, they left the Hufflepuff Basement and headed to the Grand Hall. He sprung tales of when he helped rescue a princess from a dragon - the princess was coincidently a friend from home, Kaya - and the two became lovers. All the while, he was blushing when Justin and Ernie began to tease him about his crush on Kaya when suddenly, somebody knocked him to the ground while screaming, "USOPP~!"

"GUA!" He cried as he fell to the floor, only to have his nose snap. His eyes waters. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he got off the floor and held his face. Justin and Ernie said their good mornings to Luffy with a sweat drop while the straw hat boy blinked before laughing.

"Usopp, your nose looks funny!"

"DAMN YOU LUFFY! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" He screamed, tears in his eyes.

Behind them, Sabo and Ace chuckled before Sabo stepped up. "Here, I'll help." He said before tapping his wand on the boy's nose. In a matter of seconds, his nose was healed and the boy sighed in relief, the pain gone before turned he turned to Luffy once more with his eyes burning, ready to yell but at that point, Luffy was already dragging his brothers to the Grand Hall, yelling about meat and breakfast.

He wilted while Justin and Ernie pulled him towards the Grand Hall themselves.

As they sat down, filling their plates with sausages, eggs, and ketchup, Luffy was suddenly sitting beside him, eating from the Hufflepuff table and stealing from his plate. Just as Luffy was about to make a grab from his sausages, he stabbed the table, his fork right where Luffy's hand would've been. "Don't!" He screamed.

Luffy pouted. "But Ace won't let me steal from his plate! Neither would Sabo! I don't wanna pay Nami and Sanji said he won't let me try his apple pie that he's making today if I steal from him! And Harry and Ron won't let me steal either!"

"Then steal from Zoro!"

"Ah, you're right. Thanks Usopp! Shishishishi!" And with that, Luffy rushed off to the Slytherin table where Zoro just willingly gave him some of his food.

Some of the Hufflepuff students stared after Luffy, still trying to figure him out.

Him? He gave up a long time ago. Like he said before, Luffy was an enigma he would never understand.

**~.~.~**

As Justin and Ernie tried their best to pull him along, he was screaming in fear, yelling about how his symptoms were acting up. "Look! I'm sweating so much! And...And my heartbeat is going too fast! I'm getting a fever! It's proof that my I-can't-go-to-potions sickness is acting up!"

"We know." Hannah said with a sweat drop. Some other students were staring. The Slytherin students were snickering as they passed by.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" He cried as he flailed his arms up and down.

"No." Justin and Ernie stated before once again, pulling their friend into the classroom where Snape, the scariest teacher he has ever met, was in. He raised a brow at the long nosed boy who paled and froze. Then the boy started to shiver and stammer, a pool of sweat at his feet. At the sight of that, Snape frowned in annoyance and disapproval.

"If you don't stop, I will take twenty points of off Hufflepuff."

Instantly, some loyal Hufflepuffs started to argue against it, only to be silenced by the potions master's death glare. Some looked at the sweating boy with worried eyes. And at that, the boy tensed before smiling, giving a thumbs up and said in a loud voice, "I am not scared! It's alright! No worries! Let's just get this lesson over with!" Then he yelled at his legs, "STOP SHAKING DAMN IT!"

Every student sighed while Snape started wondering why he had to teach such a student.

Not that it was bad. The boy was quite skilled in potions and he was impressed.

But damn, he was the most scared student he has ever met.

**~.~.~**

As he stared at his cup dejectedly, he watched as some of his classmates managed to transform their cup to their required subject: a small mouse. Some cups had tails while others squeaked in protest, wanting to crawl away. He looked at his cup. The most he managed to do was make a few whiskers on the cup. If Nami was here, she'd say that he sucks. And Luffy would be laughing even though his cup would probably be broken after exploding.

Professor McGonagall was helping Hannah nearby. Maybe he should ask the professor for help...after all, there's no way he could do it himself...

Ah...he slumped as he started to think of himself as pathetic.

...If there was such thing as a ghost who came make people negative, it'd probably become negative itself if it tries to go through him...

**~.~.~**

Charms was fun. He loved watching Professor Flitwick help others with his squeaky voice - damn it, why must that be so cute!? - and when it was his turn to be helped, he could only smile and accept it.

The professor was so nice and so helpful. He really liked the professor and he heard from Sabo that he and Hermione was getting tips from the professor during breaks and the weekends. Maybe he should join them. It doesn't sound so bad and actually sounds pretty fun. Plus, he'd learn more about the other two this way.

Yeah! Sounds awesome!

Wait...Luffy wanted to meet up during the break. Ah, he can't this time.

Maybe next time...

"Okay, for those who could not do the spell, don't forget that the homework is to practice!"

Ah...his I-can't-do-my-homework disease is acting up again...

Professor Flitwick turned to him with a smile. "And I won't take your disease excuse. You must do it as well!" He squeaked and the boy slumped while other students laughed. Justin and Ernie chuckled, patting his back.

**~.~.~**

Right now, he envied Zoro's and Luffy's ability to just fall asleep. He also somewhat envied Ace's condition. But he didn't really want that...in any case...WHY MUST HISTORY OF MAGIC BE SO DAMN BORING!

He slammed his head against his desk, surprising the others who jumped and looked around - some had the damn nerve to fall asleep! - but the ghost teacher either ignored the slam or didn't notice it at all. He was going with the later.

And instead, the teacher droned on...and on...

And on...

And on...

And on...

And on...

...Zzzzzzz...

**~.~.~**

A sudden thought came to his mind regarding some of his friends as he headed down to the Grand Hall. Then suddenly, Luffy crashed into him with a laugh. "Come on, Usopp! Let's hurry and eat!" He cried as he pulled his friend along who screamed in terror at the speed they were going.

Soon, the floor's gonna burn with the speed Luffy was going at.

**~.~.~**

"Nami, I've been wondering," Nami looked at him after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Next to her was Zoro, munching on his meal with ease as the rest of the Slytherins glared at him. Next to the green haired teen was Luffy who munched alongside him while Sanji was across from Nami, hearts in his eyes while the Slytherins besides him tried to inch away. "Nojiko said something about you charging your roommates so they could take a shower. Why do you do it?"

Nami's eyes glinted. "For money." She said as a matter of fact. At the same time, her roommates screamed angrily.

He sweat dropped before turning to those girls. "Why don't you just stand up to her?" He asked. "She illegally took your stuff."

"Usopp! How could you say that?" Nami asked, her eyes twinkling with innocence that instantly, Luffy and Zoro cringed. "And it wasn't illegally. They gave me their stuffs willingly."

He blinked before turning to the girls with questionable eyes. They were crying but the look in their eyes explained that what Nami said was true.

"Nami, you're so cruel..." They all turned to see Nojiko with a sweat drop. Then she made a thumbs up. "Good for you."

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL HER OFF!?" He and the Slytherin girls screamed as Nami merely gave her own thumbs up. "Besides, how did they willingly give their stuff to you?"

Nami looked at him blankly. "I asked if I could see their shampoo and body wash. Then asked if I could take it."

The rest of the Slytherin table and the others looked at the girls who slumped their heads down. "I thought she just wanted to borrow it..." One muttered, tears in her eyes. "I didn't think she would take it and make me pay to use it..."

"Then why don't you ask your parents for new ones?" He asked.

Another girl glared at him. "Shut up Hufflepuff brat! I don't need to tell you!"

He backed away, his expression shocked while Luffy laughed. "She called you a brat!"

"Shut up, Gryffindor scum!"

Luffy blinked before turning to Zoro. "What's scum?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" He, Nami, and Nojiko screamed as Zoro proceeded to tell him. "YOU'RE JUST GOING ALONG WITH HIM!?"

"Anyway," He said before sitting next to Sanji who was still spouting his love for Nami and Nojiko. "Why don't you guys don't stand up to her? And the rest of the house too. I mean, I know she's...somewhat mean..." He muttered as Nami gave him an evil smile. "...but it doesn't mean you older guys can't stand up to her. Seriously, how pathetic." He said with a sly smile before Malfoy appeared and bonked him upside the head. "OUCH!"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT IN YOUR HOUSE! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!" He screamed, his anger getting the best of him.

"DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO PUNCH ME!" He screamed back, tears in his eyes. By then, Harry and Ron who had came over to bring Luffy back to the table just turned and left, not wanting to bother with the craziness that was happening at the Slytherin table. They were too surprised at Malfoy to remember to get Luffy and instantly wanted to get away. They already had enough madness with Luffy being in each and every one of their classes apparently.

Finally, Nami sighed. "I'm getting tired of their stares." She said, indicating to the Slytherin house who glared at her and her friends. Most of them, like Nojiko were watching the Hufflepuff boy and Malfoy scream at each other blankly, just like the Ravenclaw girl. "I mean, I know I'm beautiful but still." Nami continued, making the Slytherin turn their stares at her, thinking curses.

"YES! YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL, NAMI! YOU SHINE LIKE THE SUN!" Sanji screamed before the long nose slapped him upside the head.

"Enough out of you!"

Nami turned to Nojiko. "Can I go over to your table?"

Her sister was laughing before nodding. "Sure. Wanna come guys?"

Zoro shrugged before standing up. "Sure. These idiots are getting on my nerve." He said as Luffy followed like a puppy, his eyes shining.

"Is Sabo there?" He asked like a puppy. Nojiko blushed at the cute face before nodding. The straw hat boy cheered before dashing over to Ace, grabbing him and dragging the poor boy all the way to the Ravenclaw table where Nami already was.

With a sigh, the long nose Hufflepuff followed Sanji, now ignoring Malfoy who gave him a death glare. He shivered. "I feel faint and tired."

Sanji laughed. "About what?"

"...This school is crazy..." He muttered.

The blonde Gryffindor laughed again. "You'll get used to it, Usopp."

"I wonder..." Usopp muttered as he watched the Ravenclaw table erupt in madness. To the side, Sabo was cracking up while Ace and Luffy had their own little food battle. Nami was talking happily with her sister while Zoro was sleeping on the ground for some strange reason. Tashigi arrived as well, happily talking with her older sister and before long, Sanji ran towards them, declaring his love for all the girls.

Usopp chuckled when Luffy motioned him to come over. "Come on Usopp!"

"Fine, I'm coming! Ah...DON'T EAT EVERYTHING, YOU IDIOTS! LEAVE SOME FOR ME!"

* * *

Kura: ...Yups...I was right. The hardest to write was Usopp. And probably the shortest compared to Zoro and Nami...SORRY USOPP!

Berry: The beginning seemed alright but this last part, not so much.

Kura: WAH! Usopp, why must you be so difficult!

Berry: :)

Kura: In any case, I'll try to do better with him in the other shots.

Berry: Once again, thank you for the reviews :)

Kura: Oh, before we go, I wanted to ask about Franky. If anybody has any idea how to put him in, I'll take them! I really don't know how to bring Franky in these shots. Robin's was already decided. She's gonna be a teacher. Brook's...is a secret! XD In any case, Chopper's will be interesting too. Some reviewers said that Chopper should stay as a half reindeer half human so I'm just gonna go with that.

Berry: That being said, we were also wondering about Vivi. Anybody has an idea which house she should be in?

Kura: Lastly, somebody mentioned Luffy saying Voldermort's name wrong. At that point, I kinda wanted Luffy to give nicknames to every teacher or just to people whose names are hard to say. If anybody has nicknames they want Luffy to call somebody, please do tell in your reviews! XD

Berry: :) We hope everybody enjoyed this shot :)

Kura: BYES! XD And please review T^T


	10. 1-10 A Regular Day: Sanji

Kura: To all my reviewers...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Berry, glomp them.

Berry: What!?

Kura: You didn't do it the last time. Somebody said that you should! Don't be such a party pooper!

Berry: No. Why do I have to do such a stupid thing.

Kura: It's fun! Just do it!

Berry: HELL NO! Anyway, Sanji's part was somewhat difficult, only because we were sure what to do with him at some parts. But anyway, we hope that all of you enjoyed his piece.

Kura: Yeah :) And thank you for the suggestions for Vivi and Franky :) Somebody mentioned him coming in as the Beast of Baltimore and I started wondering about that...if I can find a way to incorporate that, I will try it out! :D

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odaachi!

* * *

**1.10 A Regular Day: Sanji**

Humming, he got off his bed and stretched before taking out his clothes. Walking out of the dorm, he continued his humming until he reached the shower room, plopped his clothes gently somewhere where they wouldn't get dirty, stepped into the shower, and began his shower.

Continuing his humming, he smiled as he scrubbed his head gently, allowing his golden locks to become free of the dirt and dust he may have gained overnight. Washing out the soap, his smile widened as the thought of the beautiful Slytherin, Nami, commenting on how nice his hair was.

Not that he was a girl. Oh, hell no. It's just that he knew how girls tend to pay attention to their looks and Nami despised dirty people. He wanted to be clean so that Nami would pay attention to him...

And someday, they would start dating! Their first date would be a small picnic dinner with the food he prepared under the stars while they gazed at each other's eyes with a loving gaze~ And then they would proclaim their love for each other! Nami would blush oh so delicately and then close her eyes! And then he would lean forward before they shared their first kiss...!

A blush came to his face as he swayed back and forth, his mind in heaven.

Or...perhaps...Nojiko instead would allow him with a date where they would share a passionate kiss! He could just feel her plump lips on his own before she would say once more with a blush on her cheeks that she loved him!

Ah~ what will he do if Kuina confessed in a way that was her own. She had her own beauty that was unique and damn it, why is it wasted on the stupid marimo!?

A frown came to his lips. That stupid marimo...he doesn't appreciate the beauty of two girls who are often with him, the wonderful sisters, Kuina and Tashigi, both who looked so much like each other that if they were the same age, they would be the most beautiful twins he had ever laid his eyes on! And yet...yet...they mostly hang out with that stupid green haired marimo! Damn it all to hell! Why with that shithead swordsman!?

A fowl look came to his face as he turned off the water and stepped out, changing into his clothes before he left the showers, only to bump into Ace and Luffy. He blinked and smiled. "Morning." He said.

Luffy grinned. "Sanji! Morning! Are you going down already? Wait for us!" He said, a pout coming to his face.

He merely chuckled while Ace rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the kitchen to see if they need any help, idiot."

Ace tilted his head to the side. "House elves ask for your help? I thought they hated help..."

He shook his head before sticking out his tongue. "I help either way."

Ace laughed while Luffy started pestering his older brothers with questions like why house elves hated help and such. "Alright, see ya at breakfast." Then he pulled his younger brother in as the boy continued asking questions. "You see Luffy, house elves are..."

As the teens voice trailed off with Luffy listening with his attention slowly vanishing, the blonde Gryffindor just left, heading back to his room through the small crowd of other Gryffindors when a loud yell made them all pause.

"IF YOU ASKED A QUESTION, LISTEN TILL I'VE FINISHED THE ANSWER!" Ace's voice yelled out, making some chuckle. He himself couldn't help but laugh before going into his room and grabbed his robes and bag. Then leaving and making his way out of the Gryffindor common room, he smiled and said an affectionate good morning to many of the older and younger girls while he glared at any boy who stared at him strangely.

And he stepped out of the Fat Lady's portrait...only to find himself standing before the green haired idiot.

He clicked his teeth in annoyance before he muttered darkly, "What the hell are you doing here, shitty marimo?" He asked, his good mood disappeared quickly.

The marimo, Zoro turned to him, his own look of annoyance coming slowly. "I'm heading to the Great Hall."

"IT'S DOWNSTAIRS YOU MORON! HOW DID YOU END UP HERE!?" He screamed. Only to sigh. "Forget I asked that. Of course a shitty moron like you would just end up here. You're a hopeless case. Getting lost in your third year, that's seriously pathetic." He said with another sigh. At that, the Slytherin's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STUPID BROW!?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SHITTY MARIMO!?"

And as usual, they began their daily bickering, accompanied by their death match while the Fat Lady looked over them uneasily. "...Please leave..."

He turned to her and bowed. "Of course, my dear lady." He said with a kind smile. No matter what, he would always be kind to a lady, even one who's just a portrait. The Fat Lady blushed at that before smiling, her hand waving them away as she attempted to force down her blush.

As the two left - Zoro following so he wouldn't get lost - they started to bicker again, scaring anybody who they passed.

**~.~.~**

"Oi, Sanji, you didn't wait!" He looked up to see Luffy pouting, his eyes holding hurt. "You promised!"

"I promised no such thing." He said, returning to his meal, sipping his orange juice while Luffy sat down beside him, across from them Harry and Ron joined while Ace immediately glared at the person who was about to sit next to Luffy. Said person was scared and ran away, allowing the older brother to sit next to his little brother.

Harry, Ron, and himself only sweat dropped

Few seconds later, Sabo came, joining his brothers as they started their usual eating contest - which nobody loved watching, especially when Ace and Luffy were competing against each other - and he turned to him. "I heard you got detention again last night. What'd you do?"

He looked at the third brother with a blank look. "I called Filch a bloody shithead who doesn't know the first thing on how to treat a lady."

Sabo laughed. "Why?"

A look of annoyance came to his face. "The shithead actually had the nerve to yell at the wonderful Nami and threaten her with detention! I can't let that delicate and beautiful lady work with her delicate hands!" He cried, slamming his drink down on the table while Harry and Ron pondered over his words.

With that reminder, he really wanted to find Filch and kick him in the face. That man was despicable and could really use a good kick in the shin.

He could never take his anger on the man's cat. The cat was a female...it would be against his principles to attack any female...even if that cat was one of the worst of the female species.

Then again, do animals count...

Maybe.

He sighed. "I wonder if the whomping willow is a female or male..." He muttered, confusing the rest near him. After all, trees are also distinguished as a female or male right? ...Or is he wrong...he actually didn't know.

Usopp might know.

Then a thump snapped him out and he and the Gryffindors around him turned to see Ace with his face in his food, snoring. He blinked while Ace's roommates who came by sighed, muttering how Ace didn't sleep at all last night. A sigh went past his own lips. Then he chuckled when Luffy attempted to steal food off his brother's plate, only to have Ace's hand snap up out of reflexes and stop Luffy with a death grip.

Poor little Luffy was trying to get out of his brother's grip as the said brother continued to sleep with Sabo, moving Ace's head away from the food.

The Ravenclaw brother didn't do anything to clean Ace's face though.

"Again? Luffy, just stop stealing food already." His eyes sprung into hearts as he heard that beautiful voice! It rivaled even the most beautiful of all sounds and he turned, hearts still in his eyes, to see his favorite Slytherin with a frown on her face. Not that the frown obstructed her beauty. Not one bit. In fact, it just made a whole new side of her come to light!

BEAUTIFUL!

"NAMI~" He cried, leaping out of his seat and attempting to hug his beautiful angel, only to fall flat against the floor when Nami moved out of the way, an annoyed look on her face. "Oh, an annoyed Nami is beautiful too!" He cried as Sabo sweat dropped. By then, Usopp had came by too with Kuina and Tashigi.

Slowly, the two inched away. But he had no idea why. Maybe because they were shy? "TASHIGI~ KUINA~" He cried. The two jumped and just as he was about to leap and glomp them, somebody got in the way.

"Oi, Kuina, do you kno-GAH" He slammed into said person and they fell to the floor. The person pushed him off. "What the- THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, STUPID BROW!?" He looked up, only to find himself staring in the angered eyes of the one and only green haired boy in the entire school.

That person is also a marimo.

And an idiot.

He felt himself burning with hate and anger. "YOU STUPID MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU GET IN THE WAY OF TASHIGI'S, KUINA'S, AND MY LOVE!" He screamed, leaping to his feet before aiming a kick at the Slytherin. The Slytherin answered the attack with his own and growled at him angrily.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUMPED ON ME!"

"WHA-!? I WOULD NEVER JUMP AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

"FUCKING PERV! JUST DIE!"

"ENOUGH!" The two stopped to see Professor McGonagall with anger in her eyes.

He smiled and bowed, "Good morning, Professor." He said in a kind tone.

However, the Head of Gryffindor looked livid and his friend tone was not helping. "Detention. The both of you. You will work together in the kitchen and you will do it with peace, whether you like it or not!"

"W-Wha!" Zoro looked livid himself. "At least let me go to the Forbidden Forest instead!"

"Yeah, make the marimo go there! I can have detention in the kitchen by myself!"

"No fair, give me detention too cat-lady! I wanna go to the forest!"

"Luffy, don't call a lady by such a stupid nickname!"

"OUCH! SANJI~!"

**~.~.~**

He smiled, happy to be in potions. Despite the professor being a complete and utter shithead, he liked how potions was a lot like cooking and he had fun, allowing the potion to shimmer or chopping the ingredients - though it was disgusting how some were animals and a bunch of other gross stuff - and making sure that when he stirred, it was in the right direction or the right amount of stirs.

The other Gryffindors just didn't understand why he liked potions.

Of course, all his friends did.

Pouring some of the sleeping potion he made into a vial, he went to turn it into Snape, the potions master, who despite hating him with a passion, had to grudgingly state that he made a perfect concoction...as usual. A smirk came to his face as he turned his back to the professor.

The man just hated him. He knew that.

But he also knew how the professor seemed...sad sometimes whenever he looked towards his way. Almost...wistful and his eyes full of regret. He didn't really understand but when he asked some of his friends, only Luffy had been able to answer.

_Someone he knew was like you. Good at potions... _That was all Luffy said. The stupid kid wouldn't explain but he did seem to have a sad smile on his face.

He stopped thinking about it after seeing that look.

Back at his seat, he looked at the front of the room, only to see the professor looking at his vial with that same expression. He gave a small start when the professor instantly changed to his usual look of darkness and hatred.

He felt himself snorting.

In any case, he still hated that professor.

**~.~.~**

He smiled happily when Professor McGonagall gave him good marks. It wasn't like he had done the spell instantly but after several tries, he had succeed in the transfiguration spell. He tried his very best this time as to apologize for making the Professor so angry at breakfast.

**~.~.~**

Fighting to stay awake, he punched his face, only to groan when the droning voice didn't stop.

He hated this class. He only hoped that the stupid marimo was right and that the beautiful Robin would indeed take over this class.

He could just imagine himself getting perfect scores...and Robin saying he did a good job...even giving a good job kiss on his cheek...He smiled in his sleep, giggling softly while others besides him slept on, not noticing his weird grin and blush.

**~.~.~**

Stretching, he went into the kitchen after tickling that pear and looked around. Some of the house elves somewhat scowled at him. Not that they hated him.

No, they loved his intelligence in the culinary arts.

They just hated that he always...ALWAYS...helped. And get detentions.

They knew his reasons. To come to the kitchen.

Still, they didn't hate him.

And he knew it. A smile came to his lips as he rolled up his sleeves. Soon, he was peeling apples as the rest of the house elves set to work on the deserts. Today's main dish would be a large apple pie, completed with ice cream with fudge. A few house elves who only recently joined the same year he came to Hogwarts crowed around him. They were the ones who bored absolute no hate for him.

Together, they chopped apples and made the spread for the apple pie. Placing the completed pies into large ovens, they then went to do other work like - for himself - cleaning up while the rest of the house elves used their elf magic to make the food appear in the great hall. He smiled happily. He was certain that Nami, Nojiko, Tashigi, Kuina, and the other females of the school would appreciate the apple pie he held make.

Bringing a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a bag of sweets that the house elves gave with him, he left the kitchen and headed towards the great hall.

Dinner sounded very good right about now.

He couldn't wait to eat the apple pie.

He had to make sure that Luffy allowed others to eat the pie as well.

**~.~.~**

"Wait, you helped make this pie!?" Harry and Ron looked at him in awe. "You're just thirteen and you can do that already?" Harry asked. Ron just looked shocked that any kid could help bake and cook.

He grinned. "Yups. Like it?"

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" Fred and George crowed, appearing behind their little brother and the boy who lived, both who jumped with surprise.

Luffy's attention was immediately off his food and he grinned. "Ickle Ronniekins!" He cried, waving happily to Fred and George who waved back.

Ron flushed. "THAT'S FRED AND GEORGE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THAT!?"

"A million times." He turned, his eyes filled with hearts as he looked at Nami who had a bemused look on her face. Then she smiled at him - SHE SMILED AT HIM~ - and said, "Thanks Sanji. That apple pie was delicious!" She said while her sister came up, saying the same thing.

He fell to the floor, hearts being produced out of his body like magic. "Ah~ Nami and Nojiko saying such wonderful compliments, I could die right now~" He said happily while the two sisters sweat dropped.

Then Nami frowned. "Luffy! Stop stealing!" She said, reaching over and grabbing the young boy's wandering hands.

"NAMI~ Let me eat!" Luffy whined unhappily as Nami continually scolded him with Tashigi who just arrived joining her.

At that moment, Sabo walked up. He chuckled before placing a half finished piece of pie in front of his little brother. The piece was still large. "Here, just take the rest of mines." He said while Luffy cheered, reaching up and hugged his older brother.

"Thanks Sabo!"

"H-Hey, Sabo, that's cheating!" Ace said, his face holding disappointment while Sabo stuck his tongue out at him.

Then the Ravenclaw brother rolled his eyes. "Hug Ace too Luffy or he'll be sad until next week." Luffy looked confused before eagerly hugging Ace who hugged back with joy.

The rest of their friends chuckled. He himself was chuckling when his good mood left as soon as the stupid marimo appeared. "Oi, Luffy. Take my piece." He said, leaving a plate of apple pie in front of the boy...THE SHITHEAD DIDN'T EVEN TRY IT!

"MARIMO! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" He screamed, leaping to the air and kicked at Zoro who blocked the attack with his sword's blunt end.

The Slytherin tched. "I could already tell it tasted like shit!"

"YOU SHITHEAD!" Sanji screamed, fire fueled with anger in his eyes. "JUST DROP DEAD!"

Everybody watched as they ate. The Gryffindors were already used to this by now, even allowing Nami to sit down despite her being a Slytherin. They accepted her quickly. Otherwise Sanji and Luffy would hate them all. Their eyes held amusement as they watched the entertainment but they instantly went back to their desert as they witnessed Professor McGonagall coming by, her eyes on fire.

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!"

* * *

Kura: :) Well, the ending didn't turn out like I wanted but I still had fun writing this :)

Berry: I want apple pie now...

Kura: Me too XP Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed this shot! Also, about Vivi, I will still take suggestions as to which house she should be in. Either way, I also plan to have Vivi and Nami be best friends. That's why it's a little difficult because if I put Vivi in Gryffindor, it could help with the rivalry between the two houses but as some mentioned, Vivi is perfect for Hufflepuff...

Berry: Lastly, what kind of nickname should Luffy give every professor? Please do tell. Somebody mentioned something for Dumbledore and we still take suggestions :)

Kura: Again, thanks for all the support and follows everybody! Until the next shot! BYES! XD Oh, forgot to add, does anybody want Robin to be a part of this Regular Day shots? Or the golden trio? We might add them. Or just continue on. Because Robin isn't officially a professor yet.

Berry: Please do tell.

Kura: BYES! XD Berry, glomp them.

Berry: HELL NO!


	11. 1-11 The Midnight Duel

Kura: Okay, this is the continuation of 1.6 The Flying Lessons. I'm sure everybody can tell what it's about, right :D

Berry: We forgot about adding this after that shot because we were doing the Regular Day shots. So here you all go.

Kura: We all meet Fluffy the three headed dog here! :D

Berry: Thank you everybody for your reviews. We are now at 50 reviews :D Our goal is to be able to get 10 reviews for the next shot...if possible...:P We hope you all enjoy this shot :)

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odaachi :)

* * *

**1.11 The Midnight Duel**

"Shishishishi! Told ya Sanji! Can I have them now?" Sanji started to grumble as he reached into his pocket, taking out a small wallet pouch. The little straw hat boy was grinning from ear to ear as Ron and Harry chuckled to themselves. While they felt sorry for their older friend, the smile that Luffy had was far to infectious.

"Well done," Everybody paused and turned to see Fred and George behind Harry. George continued in a low voice, "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," Fred added. A look of excitement were in his eyes. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." And the two twins left, muttering to themselves. But just as soon as they left, three others came.

Harry and Ron almost scowled while Luffy's smile turned into a thin line. Sanji blinked, noticing the tense atmosphere that the three younger Gryffindors created before a sigh escaped his lips. This is surely going to turn bad real soon.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

Harry glanced at him with a glare. "You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." He said coolly. Ron snickered silently while Sanji raised a brow. Besides him, Luffy was frowning.

Malfoy sneered at the Gryffindor. "I'd take you on anytime on my own," He said. "Tonight, if you want." But before he could say anything else, Luffy was suddenly in between them. His eyes were dark and Malfoy took a step back in slight surprise. Harry himself turned around fully, confused as to what Luffy was doing.

"..." Luffy said nothing but continued to glare. Then in a small whisper that Harry couldn't hear, he said, "You are not honorable." Then he went back to Sanji's side and glared at Malfoy. The Slytherin sneered.

"As if I could care what an idiot like you has to think." But just as he said this, he suddenly felt himself freezing. Turning around, he found Crabbe on the ground, unconscious. Above him was Ace who only patted away some invisible dust. "W-Wha-! What did you do to him!?" He screamed as Ace glared at him.

The older teen then looked at Crabbe before giving him a good kick. "He was about to go for Luffy." He said darkly.

Malfoy paled as Ace walked past him and patted his little brother's head. Luffy started whining how Ace was too mean to people and Ace pulled at his cheeks. Sanji was chuckling besides them. Then as Goyle made a move towards them, Sanji turned a glare at them and lifted his leg halfway threateningly. Goyle paled.

He remembered how painful Sanji's kicks were...

The large Slytherin slowly backed away.

Malfoy tched in annoyance before turning to Harry. "We'll do a wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. Goyle's my second. You'd better come Potter. At midnight in the trophy room." Then he ordered Goyle to bring Crabbe with them and they trudged back to the Slytherin table, just in time for Professor McGonagall to arrive and assist them.

Just as Harry turned to ask Ron what a wizard's duel was, Ace walked up to them. "I'd better tell you, but if you do plan to go, prepare to be backstabbed. Just in case." Then he walked back to Luffy, sat down beside him, and they went to their meal.

Harry looked at Ron questionably. Ron shrugged before saying, "A wizard's duel is just basically fighting with magic. As you can tell by what Malfoy said, you can't use any muggle means. Only wands. I'll be your second!" When Harry stared with a confused look, Ron added, "A second's there to take over if you die." Harry paled. "Ah, but people only die in a proper duel! The most you and Malfoy will do is send sparks at each other. He probably just expected you to refuse."

The boy who lived scowled slightly before it turned to a look of worry. "And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

Ron chortled. "Forget the no contact thing, throw away your wand, and punch him on the nose." Harry managed a small smile.

"Excuse me."

The two looked up to see Hermione Granger standing behind them, her face stern.

Ron groaned. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

Ignoring him, Hermione turned to Harry. "I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying," When Ron was about to retort, Sanji's shushed him, a dark look in his eyes. Hermione didn't notice. "and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. You will also get detention-"

"Detention!?" Hermione gave a start and looked at Luffy. Her stern face disappeared and she gave a nod to one of the only Gryffindor who talked to her with no annoyance in his voice. The straw hat boy's eyes gleamed before he turned to Harry and said, "Let me go!"

"W-What? Why, Luffy?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Luffy grinned. "I want detention!"

"Why?"

"I wanna go to the Forbidden Forest!"

Ace laughed besides him while Sanji shook his head. The other three just stared at him, confused. Then Hermione shook her head and turned back to Harry. "Anyway, you really shouldn't go! It's really selfish of you to bring down the whole Gryffindor house with you!" She said.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry frowned. "It's not really any of your business."

Ron nodded and shooed her away. "Good bye."

Hermione huffed, turned around and stomped away.

As she left, Ron muttered, "Good riddance." At that, Sanji turned and glared at him darkly, making the first year jump slightly in shock and fear. "W-What?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

The blonde teen tched. "That's no way to treat a lady." He muttered darkly before getting up and stalking over to the Hufflepuff table.

Ron blinked and stare after him. "What's with him?"

"'Treat a lady with respect' That was what his old man literally beat into him." Ace said as he took a sip off his pumpkin juice. "He hates anybody who treats a woman, even a young girl, with disrespect." He said. "He kinda has to excuse Luffy cause...well...ya know."

Unfortunately, they did know.

Then Luffy looked up from inhaling his food. "Don't be so mean to Hermione too. She's lonely." He said. "But she hates showing it." A sad smile came to his lips. "You see, loneliness hurts more than anything." He said. "I'll bet that Hermione does want to be friends with you two but is too shy to admit it. And with the way she is, people thinks she too nerdy or proud of her intelligence so it looks like she doesn't need friends." Luffy added.

The two stared while Ace pondered over Luffy's words. "...How-"

"HEY, ACE, GIVE BACK MY MEAT!"

Ron and Harry stared as the two siblings started a fight over their food and looked at each other. Confusion were in their eyes but it disappeared when the deserts started.

**~.~.~.**

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They had just gone down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, about to reach the portrait entrance when a tap made them jump literally in the air. They turned around quickly, only to come face to face with both Luffy and Hermione. "You two!?" Ron whispered as Hermione huffed and Luffy nodded eagerly.

"I can't believe you two are doing this!"

"Let's go!"

Hermione turned to Luffy who just cheered loudly. "Quiet Luffy! And don't encourage them!" Then she turned to Harry and Ron. "I almost told your brother." She said, pointing to Ron. "He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this!"

Harry almost wanted to groan in annoyance. He never thought anybody in the entire world could be so interfering! Instead, he pulled on Ron's arm and muttered, "Come on." He pushed the portrait open and the two climbed through the hole with both Luffy and Hermione following.

"Don't you two care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells!" Hermione whispered frantically while Luffy envisioned a night of going to the Forbidden Forest and exploring.

FINALLY!

Luffy's attention was snapped back when he heard Hermione whisper, "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-" She paused.

They all looked back. Apparently, the Fat Lady decided to go somewhere else.

"...N-Now...Now what am I supposed to do!?" Hermione cried, her eyes wide with horror.

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's your problem." He turned to Harry. "We've got to go; we're going to be late." And as they left, Hermione followed after them, her expression sour.

"I'm coming with you."

"You are _not_." Ron muttered angrily.

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth: that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."

By that point, the three seemed to have forgotten about Luffy. Which wasn't a problem for he seemed to have disappeared and the three still didn't notice.

"You've got some nerve-"

"Shut up." The three paused and turned. Luffy stood up. Apparently, he was on the ground for some reason. Then he pulled somebody up. It was Neville. Then Harry and Ron remembered that the boy wasn't in the dorm. They thought he was still at the Hospital wing. But apparently, he was curled up on the floor, sleeping and shivering from the cold. "Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked.

Harry and Ron felt the need to face palm while Hermione sighed. "He's one of the first years too, Luffy. He's Neville Longbottom." Then she looked at him, a worried look in her eyes. "What are you doing out here Neville? Why weren't you inside?" She asked.

The boy looked down sadly. "I've been out here for hours...because I couldn't remember the new password...to get inside."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed, pointing at Neville who jumped back in shock. "Are you an idiot?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Neville wilted while Hermione flicked the straw hat boy on the forehead. "You shouldn't laugh. I saw Ace help you get inside since you couldn't remember either."

Luffy blinked. Then he grinned. "Oh yeah! That's right."

Hermione sighed before smiling at Neville. "The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now. The Fat Lady's gone somewhere."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face. The other three held the same look immediately.

Neville blushed at the concern before showing them his arm. It was completely healed. "It's fine. Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." He added.

"Oh yeah, Ponfry can fix anything!" Luffy said enthusiastically. "She helped me, Ace, and Sabo a while back when Gramps came to visit." As soon as he said that, his expression turned to horror and he shivered. "I hope he never comes again." He whispered.

The other four looked at each other before Ron said, "It's...Pomfrey."

Luffy nodded. "That's what I said. Puffry."

Ron blinked. _That was even more off..._ The rest thought. Then Ron shook his head. "Harry, we gotta hurry. We'll be late!" He whispered frantically. Harry nodded but as they turned to leave, Neville started tearing.

"W-Wait, don't leave me here alone! The Bloody Baron's past by twice already! Do you know how scary that is!?" He whispered.

Ron groaned, staring at his watch before looking at Hermione, Luffy, and Neville with a furious look. "If either of you get us caught," He stared at Luffy longer than the other two but more with a wary look. "I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirell told us about, and use it on all of you!" He whispered angrily.

Luffy frowned at the mentioned of that man.

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell him how to do it when Harry hissed at her to be quiet and waved at them to follow.

Soon, they arrived at the trophy room without running into Mrs. Norris and Filch but while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked relieved, Luffy suddenly had a look on annoyance and slight anger. "...He is not honorable." The boy whispered, catching the attention of the four.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

Luffy turned to them. "...The castle...she's saying that...Filch is coming."

The four blinked and looked at each other for a few seconds. Then they heard a noise, making all of them but Luffy jump and listened. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Harry and the others paled. Luffy growled. "They are not honorable." He muttered. Then he pulled on Harry's arm. "You four get out of here. I know none of you want detention so hurry!" He whispered and then pushed Harry to the opposite direction from where Filch was coming from. Just as he was about to confront Filch, Harry stopped him.

"Oh no you're not! We're all in this together! Either we get caught together or get away together." Hermione was nodding her head, urging them to hurry while Neville and Ron listened with a look that said, we're going back together.

Luffy blinked before smiling. "Fine."

Then Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him. The five dashed away, as quietly and quickly as possible, towards the door and away from Filch's voice. "This way," He mouthed to them and they moved. But then Neville, looking back, epped when he saw the shadow of Filch coming closer and tripped, grabbing onto Ron's waist, and the toppled into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry and Luffy yelled. The two pulled up their fallen comrades and the five raced down the gallery and went from corridor to corridor, not looking back to see if Filch had caught up to them or not. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, went through it, and then soon, found themselves near their Charms classroom, which was miles away from the trophy room.

As Harry, Ron, and Neville wheezed from exhaustion, Hermione was whispering, "I-told-you!" She gasped and wheezed as she whispered the words. "I-_told_-you!"

"...He is not honorable." Luffy muttered. He was the only one not wheezing and Harry couldn't, for the life of him, understand why the boy wasn't. The boy, compared to his older brothers who looked more fit, was scrawny, much like him. But yet, the boy was barely breaking a sweat. Then Luffy turned to him. "Malfoy uses dirty tricks. He is not honorable."

Ron scowled. "That little rat!" He whispered angrily.

"Malfoy must've tipped Filch that you two would be there." Hermione half whispered, half said. Just as she was about to say more, Luffy stopped her, slapping his hand to her mouth. "!"

"...Somebody is coming." He said as Hermione became silent.

As soon as he said that, a classroom door suddenly slammed open and something sprung out, giggling. It was Peeves. Instantly, he caught sight of then and the grin that was already on his face suddenly became wider. He gave a squeal of delight as he stared at them with a sadist look in his eyes.

"Shut up, Peeves, please, you'll get us thrown out." One of them whimpered out while Luffy stared at him in wonder.

Luffy still found ghosts to be cool...wait, that Peefs guy is a ghost right? Yeah. He looks like one, though it was weird that he has hair and eye color when the other ghost don't. His skin was like them though. Very...white. But not see through...he must be some ultra rare and mysterious ghost!

The straw hat boy's eyes started to gleam with excitement at his realization, not hearing the conversation between his fellow Gryffindors and the so-called ghost. Who was actually a poltergeist.

But then he blinked when Peeves backed away. Apparently Ron swiped at him in annoyance and the poltergeist cupped his hands to his lips and bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

For a second, Luffy stared at him in confusion when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him under Peeves and they ran right to the end of the corridor. Behind them, Peeves was cackling in wicked humor. At the end of the corridor was a door and when they tried to go through it, it didn't open.

It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron cried, grabbing at his hair with a look of pure horror. "We're done for! This is the end!"

Luffy pushed the others away and grinned. He started to stretch. "I'll open it!" He said, clenching his fist.

"Don't you dare Luffy!" Hermione cried, her eyes angry before she turned and grabbed Harry's wand. The boy who lived blinked, now noticing that his wand had disappeared from his hands. As he was about to retort, the girl turned back to the door, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They flung themselves in.

As Harry and Ron quickly shut the door, Luffy looked around. For a second, he saw what he thought was a large statue before he blinked and instead found himself to be staring into the monstrous eyes of a large dog. He tilted his head. "...Nya?" He blinked, unsure what to make of the creature before him who snarled quietly at the five children before it. Besides him, Neville turned as well, only to freeze and his eyes widened in fear.

Behind the door, everybody could hear Peeves cackling after yelling, "NOTHING!" Luffy had no idea why he said that though.

But then he heard Filch cursing in rage. He blinked, forgetting everything else. Why was Filch behind the door? More importantly, why did they go behind the door again and into this room?

Then Harry gave a sigh of relief while Neville began tugging at his sleeves. "He thinks this door is locked. I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" He cried and looked at Neville with slight annoyance. "What!?"

Neville looked at him with terror filled eyes. "...!" Harry turned, only to have his mouth fall open and his eyes widen with horror.

"...A-Ah...!" Besides him, Ron was stammering, his eyes wide with fear while Hermione instantly grabbed onto the ginger haired boy's arms, her own eyes fearful before looking around the room, landing on something under the god's feet and her lips formed a frown, her eyes no longer emitting fear as she stared.

Luffy then smiled. "Cool! I never seen a dog with three heads!" He said happily .

But as he said this, Harry had already opened the door. He flung it open and everybody fell backwards as the door opened. Then Harry slammed the door shut, locked it, and then everybody ran, almost flying, back down the corridor. Thankfully, Filch was nowhere in sight. But they barely noticed this fact as they ran, all they wanting was to put as much space between them at that damn messed up monster! They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

The Fat Lady looked surprised. "Wha- where on earth have you all been?" She asked as she looked at their flustered and sweaty faces.

Harry panted and barely wheezed out, "Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout!" The portrait flung open and they scrambled into the common room and then collapsed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to the armchairs while Neville collapsed on the floor, shivering and whimpered.

The poor boy looked like as if he would not speak ever again.

"W-What do they think they're doing!?" The others turned to Ron who was the first to talk. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!? If any dog needs exercise, that one does!" He cried as Harry nodded, completely exhausted.

Hermione turned her glare to Ron. Her bad mood returned. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you!? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Harry spared her a look. He was too tired for an argument. "The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor! It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something!" Then she paused as if waiting for a response.

They all knew how Luffy loves treasure. If there was anything behind the trapdoor, it must valuable or dangerous, something that would just no doubt attract Luffy to instantly go back, try to beat up the dog and succeed or die trying, and then take whatever was behind the trapdoor. Harry could tell. Especially since the straw hat boy had such a fascination with pirates.

But they were all met with silence. Instantly, they all looked up and around. Then they all paled, their eyes widening as they realizing something was missing. No...someone...

They all turned to each other at the same time before they all yelled out his name at the same time.

"LUFFY!"

They all scrambled to their feet and rushed back out the Fat Lady's portrait who looked confused. Even Neville followed them. Though Luffy can be rude, the boy was kind too. And he didn't mind Neville. And Neville liked Luffy for that. He really wanted to save the boy.

At the same time, all of them also knew, at the back of their heads, that if Ace ever found out, he would kill them. However, the thought of death from Ace was very little compared to the thought of losing their friend. How could they forget him!? Luffy must be in trouble right now! Who knows what that monstrous dog would do to Luffy!? Sure Luffy was pretty strong for a kid but he's still a kid! And scrawny compared to that damn monster who reached up to that tall ceiling!

In record time, they made it back to the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Hermione once again unlocked the door. They flung the door open, ready to help their friend but froze.

In the room, Luffy was talking with the dog. And the dog was just listening, the straw hat boy right in front of its face while scratching the middle head under the chin. The other two were whimpering for attention as well. "I can't believe they forgot me. They're so mean." Luffy whined and one of the dog's head gave him a large, comforting lick, covering the boy and his pajama's with saliva. Luffy giggled. "Stop that! It tickles, you jerk!" He said as the dogs barked playfully. "You wanna play? What do ya wanna play? Oh! How about rock-paper-scissors! Ace played it with the squid before!" He was silent for a second before his face scrunched up. "I'm sure we can figure out for you to make scissors." He said. Then his eyes brightened. "How about this!? The right head is rocks, the middle is paper, and the left is scissors! Alright, let's do it that way!"

Then the two proceeded to play, not noticing the four Gryffindors at the door.

Then Ron shut the door and looked at the other three with a lost look. "...What...do we do now...?"

"...No idea..."

After twenty minutes of debating to get back Luffy or not, they then decided to bring Luffy back, whether the dog tried to kill them or not. They nodded and opened the door.

Only to find Luffy and the dog sleeping. The dog's heads were snoring loudly but it didn't seemed to bother Luffy who was covered with the dog's paw. They both looked very content. The six ears of the dog twitched every now and then. Meanwhile, Luffy mumbled and scratched his face before rolling over and snored again.

Silence passed over the four Gryffindors before Hermione cooed. "How cute~" She said as she watched, her eyes gleaming. It was true. Now that the dog was asleep and with Luffy, the scene wasn't quite scary. Rather, it was a bit adorable.

Ron, Harry, and Neville could only stare with disbelieving eyes. "...Can we just go back and sleep...?" Neville asked, tired by everything that happened tonight.

Hermione looked at the others. "What about Luffy?"

"Just leave him here." Ron said, annoyed as he rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of everything that happened. Harry just sweat dropped. But he agreed with Hermione. He wasn't sure about leaving Luffy here. But at the same time, the scene was adorable.

Then Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm sure it'll be fine. The dog seems to like Luffy...and if he gets caught, well...he did say he wanted detention. I'll bet that even if he gets, Ace would do something to get detention too and demand to have detention with Luffy...I have a feeling that Sabo will too."

"Sabo?" Ron, Hermione, and Neville voice out, as Harry ushered them out, not wanting the dog to wake up and kill them - just cause the dog liked Luffy, doesn't mean it'll like them - and closed the door. "What about Sabo?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at them, surprised. "Well, Sabo's Luffy's brother too."

The three before him were silent. Then Ron and Hermione whispered, "W-What...!?"

Harry blinked. "You didn't know? Ron, we met Sabo a few times and you didn't know?"

"I-I thought that Sabo was just a close friend of Ace's!" Then his eyes widened. "Wait, so that's why he's so close to Luffy too!? I thought it was just because Luffy was Ace's little brother." He whispered as they fast walked. None of them were eager to meet Filch. "So Luffy's the brother that Sabo was talking about...but they don't look alike!"

Hermione nodded. "Plus...Ace and Sabo are the same age, right? They can't be twins."

Neville just looked between all three of them. He was merely surprised that Luffy had a second brother. He never heard of Sabo though. Never met him.

Harry frowned. "Maybe they're nine months apart but born in the same year?" Harry asked. "Besides, they don't have to look exactly alike. Ace and Luffy could take after their mom or dad and Sabo the opposite."

The girl frowned. "...But...they really look nothing alike. There should be some similarities at least."

"Their personality?" Neville suggested.

The three were silent before groaning at the same time. It was true. After knowing the three for a few short weeks at Hogwarts, the three were very similar with Sabo being the most polite, Ace following, and then Luffy being the rudest. They sighed, arriving back at the Fat Lady who huffed, annoyed to have to be kept awake to let them back in.

Several minutes later, they all snuggled into their covers.

Hermione was frowning slightly. She will wake up early and get Luffy out of there before breakfast. She didn't want Luffy to be discovered and then given detention.

**~.~.~**

"LUFFY!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Rushing to the door with her roommates getting up, confused and sleepy, Hermione pried the door open, only to see Ace his fist to knock against the door. Her eyes widened, shocked that the teen managed to get in only to realized that he was hanging on the top of the doorframe.

The teen's eyes were wide and filled with dread and worry. "Mione, have you seen Luffy!?"

Blinking away the shock at hearing the nickname that Sabo gave her, she nodded dumbly.

"Where!? Where's Luffy!?" Ace cried as he used his one free hand to shake the girl.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "I'll take you to him but just get back downstairs!" Ace looked so relieved that she couldn't bring her heart to scold the older student. The teen grinned and let go, allowing himself to slide back down to the common room.

A sigh escaped her lips before she turned to see the time. It...was six in the morning.

When she got to the common room, she could see Ace pacing, his eyes holding worry while other students were staring at him from the stairs. Some looked extremely tired. Harry and Ron were besides Ace, still in their pajamas, and trying to calm him down before they noticed Hermione and nodded at her. Then the three first years led the anxious fourth year out of the common room through the Fat Lady and towards the forbidden corridor in the third floor.

Ace didn't look surprised that they were coming through here. Instead, his eyes widened before he sighed and ran past them to the end. They rushed after him.

At the forbidden door, Ace said, "Alohomora." And tapped his wand on the door's knob. He flung the door open only to yell, "LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" He dashed inside.

The three looked at each other as they heard a sleepy voice inside ask, "Nya? Ace? What are you doing he-OUCH!" Apparently Ace bonked him upside the head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ACE!?" Growls indicated that the dog was trying to protect Luffy and the three looked at the door with worry.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOG!" And the growls stopped. Curiosity getting the best of the three, they looked inside to see Ace with the most murderous glare they had ever seen in his eyes. They jumped and stared when they noticed the dog whimpering and Luffy standing in front of it. The dog looked like it wanted to hide behind Luffy.

"Don't be mean to Fluffy! He's my friend!" Luffy cried.

Ace groaned. "Why were you here?"

Luffy looked ready to retort before he blinked and frowned. "..Why...? Wait, why was I sleeping here? I forgot."

Ace face palmed before sighing and then grabbed hold of his little brother. Luffy cried out in surprise before Ace muttered, "Don't worry me so much, you idiot! I thought somebody took you and tried to..." The teen trailed off as though remembering something painful.

Instantly, the three at the door began to fidget uncomfortably. This was getting extremely personal.

Luffy blinked before smiling. "Shishishishi. Don't worry Ace. I'm fine, see?" He said as he hugged his older brother back. Then he let go - with difficultly - and turned to Fluffy the monstrous dog. "Ace, meet Fluffy! He's my new friend."

And at that note, the three first years left and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. They were completely silent.

Then they sighed simultaneously.

"They're crazy." Ron muttered. "I don't get those two at all." The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kura: Hmmm...I supposed it turned out alright :)

Berry: Ace is so cute. He loves Luffy so much.

Kura: Hahaha! Cute~ Anyway, it didn't turn out like I wanted to in the end but whatever, I liked it :) I hope the rest of you guys do too! :) Sorry about not adding Sabo here but Sabo is in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor.

Berry: Please do review :)

Kura: BYES! XD


	12. 1-12 Little Brother

Kura: I AM SO SORRY! T^T I didn't mean for this take forever to bring up but my computer broke while I was in Korea and I had to wait until I got back to Hawaii to fix it! And then when I got home, I had to wait for several weeks cause we just moved out and then it was after that my dad went to get the computer fixed and I finally got it back a few days ago! But then school...UGH! I'M SO SORRY! T^T

Berry: ...

Kura: T^T Anyway...I wrote this for no reason at all! Except that I wanted to put something before I got into the chapter where Harry, Ron, and Hermione would become the Golden trio! And thus...Ace and Luffy brotherly fluff was BORN!

Berry: We love the idea of Luffy being scared of thunderstorms, mostly cause we read a lot of stories with thunder as Luffy's fear and thought, we can put it in this as well. It helped with the brotherly love in here. Plus, Luffy is still a kid.

Kura: Correct! Oh, and somebody mentioned that I made Nami too mean...if that is so, then I'll try to make her nicer. I suppose I understand. Nami was only super mean cause of Arlong and for good reason too.

Berry: Indeed. In any case, we hope that this little one-shot is to all your liking.

Kura: Please enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling; OP belongs to Odaachi!

* * *

**1.12 Little Brother**

The strong smell of ocean salt assaulted his nose and the sun blinded his eyes. He felt the wind trying to grab widely at him but it was useless. He was the man of fire and he would never bow down to anyone...well, except for one man.

Opening his eyes, he smiled as the ocean greeted him with comforting waves that rocked his striker back and forth but his boat never capsized. He felt comfort knowing that Luffy was alright. After not seeing him for three years, he was worried and missed his little brother deeply. He had wondered how Luffy would look after three years and he was thankful the boy had not changed all too much. Except for his clothes and the boy's new aura of authority that he held slightly.

He couldn't help his smile turn to a full on grin. He really wanted to stay longer, to be able to talk with his little brother longer and get to know the boy's crew. They looked reliable. He was surprised to find the crew helping a princess but hey, who said that Luffy would follow the stereotypical view of pirates.

Ace looked up to the sky. "Hey...Sabo...Luffy really grew up. Sure he's still the same...in many ways...but instead of just being our stupid little brother who would always cry and whine for his older brother...he grew to being a captain of his own pirate crew...you'll watch over Luffy when I can't...right?" He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt a comforting breeze go past him and towards the country of sand that he just left.

He could just hear his other brother saying with a toothy grin, _I'll make sure Luffy doesn't get into too much trouble! Don't worry so much. Luffy will do great things! Just you wait and see!_

And the second commander chuckled. "Yeah. I can see it too. Luffy becoming the Pirate King. But first, he has to go through oyaji to get even close to that throne." He said with a chuckle.

**~.~.~**

Dark eyes blinked open and Ace sat up in his bed, breathing in and out slowly. He looked around and found the clock. He groaned when he read the time: 3:48 am. He wanted to bash his head against the wall just so that he could get some sleep...dang it! Is sleep too much to ask for!?

A sigh escaped his lips before he got out of his bed and walked to the window. It was raining. The Forbidden Forest looked even more threatening and dangerous at night and the rain just made it all the more scary. The sudden clap of thunder and lightning flashing in the sky made the fourteen year old boy jump and he looked at the once brightly lit sky before it faded to darkness once more.

A frown came to his lips. It was a thunderstorm...this was not good. Luffy might wake up...

With that thought, he sighed and grabbed his blanket. He left his room, not bothering to close the door lightly. The guys he slept with were deep sleepers anyway. They probably wouldn't wake up, even if there was a hurricane and everybody were screaming their bloody heads off. Walking down the steps he soon found himself giving a smile at the shaking figure on the steps. The boy on the ground was clutching his straw hat tightly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Another clap of thunder made the boy shriek and drop his hat before covering his head. "Ace...Sabo...where are you...?" He cried in a voice full of fear.

"Come on, Lu." The boy snapped his head up and the older brother found the usually fearless eyes filled with fear. He smiled and held his arms out. "Come on, let's sleep together downstairs, kay?" As soon as he said this, Luffy had tackled him to a hug, shivering as he sniffled. The two made their way down the stairs, only to pause to grab Luffy's precious hat. And then they made their way into the common room and the two settled into a large couch with Luffy snuggling into his brother, wrapping his small arms around his brother's torso.

The older brother smiled fondly. This reminded him of his dreams. Dreams that he felt seemed so real but he was never sure.

After all, he wasn't a fire man -no matter how cool that would've been...- and Luffy wasn't a rubber human. Plus, he hasn't seen this oyaji person and his crew.

For a small moment, he felt his heart clench and he sighed. He wanted to find this man though...to just see if he was real. Or even find Marco and Thatch, the two who were the closest to him on that ship. He missed them. Even if they were just made up in his minds. But hey, his entire being was full of magic. Maybe his dreams are magically and telling him to go find those people.

But for now...he was rather content. He loved Luffy and Sabo to death. He would never leave them...if anything, he would beg the two to go with him to find those people. But Luffy and Sabo doesn't know them. How could they? Luffy refused to join oyaji's crew and Sabo...Sabo was...no longer there in his dream world.

His eyes darkened.

That had better not mean that Sabo would...leave early. If that happened, he would love to have a talk with Fate and bitch at the bastard (or bitch, he didn't know if Fate was male or female!) for taking away their brother of 4 years away from them!

A small whimper snapped him out of his daze and he looked down to see Luffy sleeping but his face warped in fear and agony. "...Sabo...don't leave...stay..." He whispered.

Now that caught his attention. Luffy had dreams about Sabo...leaving? It reminded him of his own dreams, where Sabo was taken away by his bastard of a father. He felt himself frowning. Did Luffy have the same dreams? That can't be possible, can it? He watched as Luffy's crying face soon turned to contentment as he muttered words like, "My meat..." "Bink's...sake..." "...don't...wanna...be hero..." "Merry...Sunny..."

He honestly had no idea what just went on in Luffy's dream but this was better than having Luffy being scared and sad. He smiled before wrapping his own arms around his cute little brother. Their relationship was so different from his dream when they were younger. Ace was...he hated to say this, but he was a bit like a tsundere. Harsh and dark in the outside but a bit of a softie in the inside. He says a bit because he knew that inside, the dream him was also extremely dark and moody.

But here...he and Luffy loved each other already when they first met. He knew Luffy as a baby but then Luffy was taken by Gramps somewhere when he was like two or three. And he returned when he was seven and Ace and Sabo had already met each other.

Then...the three became inseparably.

He smiled warmly before snuggling up against his cute little brother. "Sleep tight, Luffy." He whispered softly before closing his eyes and surrendering himself into that dream world once more where he would look for that horrible man once more.

**~.~.~**

Kura: I will always love the brotherly love between Ace and Luffy! ( ˘ ³˘)~

Berry: ...Makes me wish that Oda didn't kill Ace and Sabo...

Kura: WHY ODA!? WHY!?

Berry: Anyway, we added something else, like a continuation. Enjoy.

Kura: I am not entirely sure if the continuation was any good so I separated it...anyway, hope one of ya likes it :)

**~.~.~**

A small chuckle went past his lips as he watched Luffy snuggle closer to his older brother while the girls around him cooed, loving the adorable sight. Harry and Ron were in front of him, chuckling while Hermione was trying her best not to coo. Percy himself looked torn whether to wake them up and tell them off for sleeping out of bed or just let the cute siblings get their sleep.

"So...so cute..." Hermione finally let her inner voice speak out before cooing along with the other girls. He stepped forward chuckling.

"Aren't they?" He asked with a grin.

Hermione nodded before she blinked, straightening up and turned. Her eyes widened and a small smile came to her lips. "Sabo! What are you doing here? Wait...better yet...how did you even get in this tower!? You're a Ravenclaw!" She cried as everybody turned, confused as to what Hermione was rambling on about.

With that said, Harry and Ron turned to stare at him. Harry sighed as realization dawned on his face while Ron blinked, stupefied. "You came from a window, didn't you?"

"Yups! I wanted to check on Luffy. Looks like I didn't need to cause big brother Ace was here, right?" Sabo said slyly as he turned to Ace. "Ace?"

Everybody looked back and to their surprise, Ace was trying to bury his face in Luffy's hair but they could see his forehead, ears, and neck reddening. "Shut up, Sabo..." They heard his muffled voice and Luffy giggled in his sleep.

Sabo only sighed dramatically. "And I was hoping to be the one to comfort Luffy this time! So unlucky that you and Luffy are in the same house while I'm left out!" He cried, faking a sob before he snapped his head back up, surprising some near him. "Maybe I can convince the hat to...maybe..." He narrowed his eyes and started muttering to himself while everybody slowly backed away.

Harry turned to Ace. "Why are you and Luffy sleeping here?"

"No reason." Ace said smoothly, lying through his teeth. Not that anybody noticed. Except for Sabo and the twins.

A groan from Luffy made everybody pause and look at the boy. The scarred boy groaned in annoyance and opened one eyes sleepily. "Go away, Nami~ I wanna sleep...wake me up when we find an island..." He muttered before tightening his hold on his big brother and fell back in his sleep.

An annoyance grunt made them turn to Sanji. "How dare that stupid shit dream about Nami." He muttered.

"Nami was waking him up in the dream." Ron pointed out. "It wasn't anything like Luffy liking Nami."

"...Still..." Sanji pouted.

"Sanji..." Everybody turned to Luffy again. The boy was burying his face in Ace's chest. "...Food..."

Everybody was silent before Ace and Sabo laughed. Sanji sighed. "Idiot..." The blonde Gryffindor muttered fondly. Everybody else began to chuckle before going back to either sleep or wash up. Harry and Ron stayed with Sabo.

"So why were you two sleeping here?" Ron asked, repeating Harry's question.

"No reason." Ace said again.

Sabo chuckled. Ace was such a child. Wanting Luffy to himself. His brothers were just so adorable. Like in his dreams...except Ace was meaner. But still, the way those two grew closer in his dreams always made him feel warm inside, just like how Ace here in the real world adored their cute little brother made him feel happy...and jealous...but whatever

Still...he wished he were a Gryffindor, just so that he could hug Luffy and comfort him as well during storms like last night...

So not fair.

Stupid sorting hat...

Wait...why is Ace smirking...ah shit. The bastard...

"DIE!" Sabo yelled as he jumped in the air, only to land on his two brothers with a glomp. Ace cried out in shock while Luffy snapped out of his sleep, screaming about marines and some guy named Smokey. Harry, Ron, and Sanji stared but while Sanji was chuckling all the while, Harry and Ron just gaped in shock.

"JERK!" Ace cried. "The hell was that for!?"

"You were mocking me!"

"Like hell I was!"

"You know I want Luffy with me too!"

"Why are we yelling!?" Luffy yelled out as he looked between his two brothers in confusion.

"Well, that's your fault for not choosing Gryffindor!"

"How the bloody hell would I know that Luffy would end up in Gryffindor?"

"SABO! YOUR LANGUAGE!" Hermione cried as she made her appearance once more.

Ace scoffed. "It was bloody obvious."

Sabo glared at his older brother before turning to Luffy. He grabbed their little brother and hugged him, burying his face into the little boy's hair. "Luffy, Ace is being a jerk." He whined.

Luffy frowned. "Don't be a jerk Ace! Sabo's our brother!"

The eldest gaped, his eyes wide before he fought back a blush and screamed, "THE BLOODY HELL ("ACE!" Hermione screamed.) SABO!?" Sabo stuck his tongue out at him before he dashed away from Ace, leaving Luffy to just stand by his friends in complete confusion as Ace chased after Sabo for foul play.

Luffy turned to Sanji. "What are they talking about?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Love." Sanji confirmed. "Now, let's go eat breakfast." He said, ignoring the two brothers making a mess in the common room while Percy gave chase as well, ordering them to stop.

* * *

Kura: ...Okay, I had no idea it would turn out to be like this O-o

Berry: Poor Sabo. Not being able to be with cute little Luffy. :)

Kura: :D Before I sign off, I would like to say that...I have been obsessed with The Suite Life series again! Oh gosh, the memories! Zack and Cody were so cute in the beginning! XD I always had trouble figuring out who was who are first...-_-

Berry: -_-

Kura: Now that that's been said...Please do review! (^.^) BYES~


End file.
